


El Caso del Misterio del Dragón de Ébano

by lady_chibineko



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Leyendas antiguas, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki decide perseguir su sueño de ser detective, y en su primer caso tal vez se de el suceso más importante de todos. Pareja: IkkixDragon Negro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Título: El caso del misterio del dragón de ébano**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

 **Nota2:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Dedicatoria** : smiuuuuuuuuf... este fic esta dedicado a mi adorada nena K-Li xD bueno... iba a ser por tu cumpleaños, luego por navidad .__. creo que será de todo eso y del día de la amistad también que demorona que soy!. Espero que te guste mosha, es con cariño... para ti... más bien disculpa que aun no este completo .__.

**Capítulo 1: Un caso en busca de un detective**

Un blues suena de fondo dando un ambiente melancólico en la habitación.

\- _*Un día más que pasa... otro caso que no me fue dado a pesar de que se que soy el mejor. Las horas pasan lentas, los minutos se hacen eternos; y yo sigo esperando porque esa persona entre por la puerta y me confíe la seguridad de lo que tal vez sea lo más importante en mi vida...*_

De pronto los profundos pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por un leve golpeteo en la puerta, y una cabecita peliverde se asoma tras el chirrido de las clavijas de la puerta al ser abierta.

\- "Nii-chan... ¿estás aquí?."- Shun llama al notar una vez más aquella habitación de oficina con las persianas cerradas, y lo peor es que no sabe si es porque Ikki no esta o porque...

\- "Aquí estoy ototo."- la voz inconfundible de Ikki se deja escuchar... y Shun suelta un suspiro prendiendo la luz y mirando a Ikki con una gotita adornando su sien.

\- "Onii-san!... otra vez con esa gabardina y el sombrero de media ala, seguro y andabas imaginando uno de esos diálogos trillados de películas viejas por todos los cielos Ikki, que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a la casa y dejes esta tontería. Los detectives privados son cosa del pasado, no puedes vivir de esta profesión."- Shun dijo casi furibundo con las manitos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

Ikki solo miró a Shun impávido, más no dijo nada... Shun volvió a suspirar en derrota. Hacía ya tres meses que Ikki se había ido de la mansión persiguiendo aquel loco sueño, según su hermano mayor, en un sueño se había visto resolviendo un caso de detectives y encontrando así el camino en su vida... y lo consideraba una profecía; para Shun era solo un mal sueño luego de demasiadas películas viejas y era culpa de Bogart.

\- "Onii-chan vamos, no tienes ni un alma aquí, no tienes ni para pagar la susodicha secretaria que quieres poner en el escritorio de afuera... tienes que trabajar medio tiempo por las noches de mesero en un restaurant para pagar todo esto... ni siquiera para vivir... ¡solo para pagar esto!. No puedes seguir así."- Shun se acercó cambiando de táctica y comenzó a abanicar sus enormes pestañas frente a Ikki en una actitud ahora más de cachorrito desvalido. Pero por el rostro inflexible de Ikki, eso tampoco dio resultado. Shun abanicó otro poco las pestañas y de paso lagrimeo un poquitito.

Por fin Ikki suspiro y se paro, fue hasta donde Shun y lo abrazo con cariño.

\- "No me moveré de aqui Shun, lo siento."- dijo sin embargo, rompiendo la última esperanza de Shun de ese día.

Por fin Shun en derrota tomó la canasta con la que había venido y se la dio a Ikki.

\- "Por lo menos doy gracias de que tengas una refrigeradorita y una cocina, porque sino me preocuparía más. Mira, aqui hay comida para tres días y no andes racionando, come bien... y aquí tu ropa limpia. No me llevo la ropa sucia Ikki, sino que mañana viene Seiya a recogerla y te la traigo la próxima semana como siempre."- Shun puso la canasta en manos de Ikki y este alzo una ceja inquisitiva.

\- "¿Y esto Shun?... ¿Por qué tengo comida para tres días?... ¿qué no piensas venir mañana o pasado?."- como siempre Ikki pregunto directamente las cosas, y Shun se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos.

\- "Bueno.... es que... yo..."

\- "¿Si?."- ahora Ikki, quien había puesto la canasta en el piso era quien estaba con los brazos cruzados.

Shun susurró algo inentendible, y eso hizo que Ikki solo alzase aún más marcadamente la ceja y volviese a formular su pregunta.

\- "Sorrento tiene un concierto pasado mañana y regresamos en tres días."- Shun dijo todo apenado y sin atreverse a mirar a Ikki a los ojos. Este frunció el ceño no muy contento.

\- "¡Tenía que ser culpa del pescado ese! >__> maldito, condenado... pescado bueno para na.."

\- "¡ONII-SAN!."- Shun paró la perorata de Ikki en un dos por tres- "Yo amo a Sorrento y lo sabes, ¡No le digas esas cosas!... en momentos como estos desearía que Sorrento no te hubiese tenido tanta fe y lo hubiésemos mantenido en secreto como yo quería."- bien... ese había sido un golpe bajo y Shun lo sabía, pero era la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Shun miraba dolido hacia un lado y su mirada era no solo dolida, sino triste. Ikki sintió un nudo en la garganta.

\- "Yo... lo siento Shun. Sabes que te adoro, y supongo... (suspiro) supongo que no es tan mala persona después de todo, es solo que... no estoy acostumbrado a compartirte con nadie hermanito."- Ikki se disculpo con una sonrisa culpable y Shun sonrió levemente mirando a Ikki, y pronto ambos estaban fundidos en un tierno y fuerte abrazo.

\- "Ay nii-chan... yo sé, y tu sabes... yo solo deseo que tu también encuentres a alguien con quien ser feliz. Sea una cuñada o un cuñado para mi, da igual... solo que seas feliz."- Shun miro a Ikki serio y este por fin se sonrojo un poco, y eso hizo a Shun sonreír feliz de nuevo- "Bueno nii-chan, me voy... esto, Sorrento me esta esperando abajo en el auto... ya nos estamos yendo al aeropuerto."- Ikki alzo una ceja ante aquella nueva información y con todo y Shun fue a la ventana, allí estaba Sorrento apoyado contra el carro, mirando hacia la ventana con sus lentes oscuros tapándole los ojos y descaradamente le sonrió a Ikki. Este gruño- "Ya nii-chan, ¡ya no te enojes así!"- el pequeño suspiro en derrota por enésima vez ese día- "Algún día se van a tener que llevar bien nii-chan... lo harán por mi, y que conste que del único que falta cooperación para eso es de ti, porque él no tiene nada en contra tuyo. Y ahora me voy... cuidate nii-chan."

Shun besó la mejilla de Ikki y este gruño en contestación, luego de eso Shun desapareció por la puerta e Ikki miro por la ventana a Sorrento, quien volvió a sonreírle desde abajo. Ikki entonces le hizo un ademán para advertirle que lo estaba vigilando (dos dedos en V señalando sus ojos y luego apuntando a Sorrento... quien haya visto "El padre de la novia" sabe a lo que me refiero). Para desesperación de Ikki, el bendito pescado solo sonrió y bajando un poco sus lentes oscuros le guiñó coquetamente a Ikki, y para colmo de males en ese momento apareció Shun y Sorrento lo tomó por la cintura y le besó la sien. Ikki se sintió una vez más derrotado... maldito pescado, no lo tenía ni un poquito atemorizado... ¡Lo detestaba!.

Shun una vez más se despidió alegre de Ikki desde la calle y pronto el BMW azul de Sorrento se alejaba a toda velocidad. Ikki dio media vuelta, y tras dirigirse a su escritorio saco un pequeño equipo de sonido y lo puso en PLAY sonriendo... bien, por lo menos ahora ya podía poner su música... si no la puso antes era porque como siempre, esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso para Shun cuando lo encontraba con todo puesto. Un viejo blues se dejó escuchar e Ikki sacando las viandas del día suspiró y se sentó a comer. Era viernes, así que no tenía porque moverse del lugar, él solo trabajaba medio tiempo de lunes a jueves. En un suspiro, Ikki se dejo llevar en el tiempo.. así seria hasta que su primer cliente llegase... bueno... él tenia todo el tiempo del mundo... Ikki del Ave Fénix, investigador privado tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

**********

La tarde del viernes pasaba lenta, Ikki ya había terminado de comer y había guardado las otras dos raciones de comida en la pequeña refrigeradora. Ahora su mente volaba por escenarios viejos de muelles brumosos y calles con caminos de piedra iluminados a media luz por viejos faroles... eran sueños nada más, pero eran sueños que lo llenaban. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto por el ancho sombrero, con los pies sobre el escritorio disfrutando de las melancólicas notas de la música cuando como salido de una vieja escena la puerta se abrió, y un hombre con una gabardina larga que cubría a medias un traje elegante camino hacia Ikki... era un traje negro... completamente negro. Ikki se alzó un poco el sombrero mientras bajaba los pies del escritorio... ¿sería acaso real o tan solo otra escena salida de su vivida imaginación?.

\- "Buenas tardes... espero no ser inoportuno, pero vengo a pedirle un favor. Es usted investigador privado, ¿verdad?."- la voz suave y modulada se dejo oír, e Ikki sintió algo familiar en esa voz.

Mirando mejor a su interlocutor, Ikki supo porque la familiaridad.

\- "¿Dragón Negro?... ¿Eres tu?."- Ikki entonces se paró sorprendido de ver a uno de sus viejos compañeros de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, y en los ojos azabaches del caballero del Dragón Negro se dibujo la sorpresa.

\- "Ikki... vaya, me pareció raro el nombre del detective, hasta supuse que eras tu... pero uno nunca sabe, tal vez era un fan tuyo."- el chico pálido de ojos color de la noche dijo con una sonrisa. Ikki lo miro mejor, tenia ropa muy elegante, un traje Armani negro con botones de plata y una camisa blanca impecable, sin corbata; y una gabardina también negra; guantes negros de piel que le hacían juego, zapatos negros de cuero, y el cabello largo y negro amarrado en una coleta baja- "Pero no vengo a recordar los viejos tiempos Ikki, sino vengo por algo importante. Yo... yo quisiera que recuperaras algo que perdí... no, más bien que robaron. Es algo muy importante."- el caballero negro parecía muy contrariado, en verdad preocupado.

\- "Y dime Dragón Negro.."

\- "Llamame Ryu... mi nombre es Ryu Li, ya hace mucho que deje de ser el caballero negro del Dragón, Ikki."

\- "Lo siento... hmmm Li... y de que se trata eso que te robaron."

\- "Es..."- por un momento Ryu pareció incómodo, e incluso algo angustiado, más pronto, tras un suspiro continuó- "Es una estatuilla de dragón, es negra.. pequeña, cabe en la palma de una mano. Y es frágil, pero aún esta completa... y es muy cara."

Ikki pareció procesar la información, y eso aunado al modo de vestir del señor Li le hicieron hacer una pregunta más que obvia.

\- "Pero si es así, supongo que tendrás la estatuilla asegurada, y también supongo que si avisas a la policía será imposible que se venda en el mercado negro sin que alguien de parte por una recompensa. ¿No pensaste en eso?."- Ikki dijo de manera tranquila.

Más Li se movió incómodo en su asiento.

\- "Es que... no estaba asegurada, y no se cuando la robaron... no ha estado en mi poder, sino en poder de la persona a la que servia. Esa persona murió hace unos años, poco antes de que yo entrase como discípulo para entrenarme como caballero negro. Yo... no me di cuenta sino hasta hace unos meses del robo."

\- "¡Meses!."- Ikki ahora estaba confundido, nada de lo que Li decía tenía sentido- "Pero... no entiendo, si era tan valioso... ¿y lo dejaste?... bueno..."

\- "Solo dime si tomas o no el caso, se que es algo difícil lo que te pido, pero ya intente de todo, eres mi última esperanza Ikki... hay algo en ti, en verdad me recuerdas a los investigadores de antaño, ya nada es tan bueno como lo que había antes... por eso, estoy seguro que si hay alguien que puede encontrar el dragón de ébano, ese eres tu."- Li parecía suplicante y sus palabras eran cada vez más confusas, y sin embargo inflaron el ego de Ikki y este se paró solemne.

\- "Acepto el caso, pero deberás darme toda la información que puedas, el pago de los honorarios se darán de acuerdo a si logro o no cumplir con tus requisitos... sin embargo habra un pago adelantado por servicios."

\- "Por supuesto, entiendo."- Li sonrió, parecía más tranquilo de pronto.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Ikki tomó todos los datos que pudo, habían cosas que parecían no cuadrar. Ikki se entero que Li 'servía' a un hombre llamado Ernest Williams, un acaudalado británico que había vivido en Polonia por muchos años, y ahora se venía a enterar que toda su fortuna se la había dejado a Ryu Li, pues al parecer no tuvo más familia que su joven protegido. Ikki no entendía porque entonces alguien tan acaudalado se había sometido a un entrenamiento infernal y a la posibilidad de perder la vida (lo cual sucedió, pero de suerte por obra de Athena y los otros dioses, todos los muertos en batalla volvieron a la vida). También se entero que al parecer se dio un robo de todos los bienes del fallecido luego de que Li dejo la casa Williams, y sin embargo todo fue recuperado con meticulosidad por las autoridades, pues todo estaba inventariado y asegurado... todo menos el pequeño dragón que había sido oculto desde siempre en un compartimiento secreto y al parecer era muy apreciado por coleccionistas, pues era una obra de arte muy antigua... increíblemente para conocimiento de Ikki, una obra de arte de la antigua y desaparecida civilización de Lemuria. La misma a la que pertenecían Mu y Kiki... entonces ¿como había llegado ese dragón a manos de Li?, porque según Li, él se lo había entregado a Williams, pero Li no daba más información que esa, e Ikki tuvo que aceptar eso para poder continuar. Li servía a Williams por voluntad propia, ¿y le dio un dragón de colección tal vez de valor inestimable a cambio de eso?.. un dragón que no dudo en dejar abandonado para irse a entrenar... no... Ikki no entendía. El Dragón de Ébano, llamado así por la negrura que ostentaba, y sin embargo no se sabía siquiera de que material estaba hecho. Ikki suspiro.

\- "Bien... creo que eso es todo, comenzare de inmediato mis averiguaciones, estoy seguro de que fue traficado en el mercado negro, debe tenerlo entonces algún coleccionista.. pero... hay algo que no entiendo ¿como puedes estar seguro de que esa estatuilla esta aquí en Tokyo?."- Ikki no entendía eso tampoco, de todos los lugares del mundo, Ryu Li insistía en el hecho de que el objeto de su búsqueda estaba en la cuidad de Tokyo.

\- "Tan solo lo sé. Bien, aquí te dejo un adelanto por tus servicios, no pienso escatimar en gastos Ikki; y este es el número de mi teléfono móvil. Por favor, haz tu mejor esfuerzo Ikki, confío plenamente en ti."- Li le dio a Ikki un cheque por una cantidad astronómica, Ikki no podía creerlo, luego una tarjeta negra con letras plateadas donde se encontraba tan solo el número de un teléfono.

Y pronto, de manera tan misteriosa como apareció, Li dio media vuelta y se marcho... Ikki se quedo mirando en dirección a la puerta cerrada... aquel caso se había tornado realmente en un caso complicado. El joven de cabellos azules se acomodó el sombrero que se había quitado, y sonrió con deleite.

\- _*Y aquí comienza por fin... este caso será realmente interesante, y lograré llegar al fondo de todo esto, porque soy el detective idóneo para resolverlo.*_

**Fin del primer capítulo**


	2. Capítulo II

**Título: El caso del misterio del dragón de ébano**

**Autor: chibineko**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Capítulo 2: Investigando y descubriendo**

El fin de semana completo, Ikki se había concentrado en hacer una investigación puramente teórica, mientras recopilaba datos tanto de internet como de libros antiguos de la sección de Mitos y Leyendas de la Biblioteca Central de Tokyo (ahora agradecía sobremanera el que Shun le hubiese obligado a sacar un pase de biblioteca junto con el resto de los de bronce un tiempo atrás). Prácticamente no había hecho más que eso, y estaba aún así tan solo medianamente conforme con los resultados. Si encontrar leyendas sobre Lemuria era difícil, encontrar información sobre la estatuilla era casi imposible, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con mitos generales que mencionaban en algún lugar la estatuilla.

Pero por lo mismo que no se sentía satisfecho con eso comenzó a buscar otros medios para ganar resultados... y entonces un trío de rostros vinieron a su mente... los de los supuestos últimos tres descendientes de Lemuria.

\- "Creo que es hora de hacer una pequeña visita al Santuario."- Ikki dijo con una media sonrisa al tiempo que se acomodaba el sombrero de ala ancha y la gabardina. Era después de todo un profesional y como tal tenía que presentarse a hacer las averiguaciones... y así hubiese sido de no ser porque justo cuando estaba por salir la puerta se abrió y una cabecita peliverde se asomó de manera ya familiar a través de la puerta.

\- "¿Ikki?."- Shun preguntó entonces mirando a Ikki con una gran gotita mientras dejaba su habitual canasta de almuerzo de lado- "¿A donde te vas vestido de esa manera?."- preguntó un tanto preocupado y algo espantado.

\- "Pues verás ototo, tengo trabajo que hacer y estoy algo retrasado. Me encantaría charlar contigo pero el tiempo apremia."

Shun le dio otro vistazo, luego miró el reloj.

\- "Nii-san... no creo que a tu jefe le guste que te aparezcas a lavar platos en esas fachas."- Shun miraba a Ikki ahora mucho más preocupado.

\- "No... no, no voy a eso. Dejé el trabajo por un par de semanas, estoy en otra cosa."

Allí fue que a Shun casi y le da un ataque cardiaco.

\- "¡Ikki del Ave Fénix! ¡Que quieres decir con que DEJASTE UN PAR DE SEMANAS EL TRABAJO!."

Si el grito de Shun no se escuchó en todo Tokyo fue de milagro, pero el pobre peliazul estuvo a punto de perder la audición.

\- "Ototo, te dije que ando en otra cosa ¡Tengo un caso!, ¿No es genial?. Ahora demostraré de que estoy hecho, algo me dice que este caso es grande."

Y Shun estaba ahora sin palabras, mirando a su nii-san como si éste se hubiese vuelto loco y en ese silencio se sentó despacito en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de Ikki y lo miró evidentemente preocupado.

\- "Nii-san..."- dijo por fin- "Yo sé que te hace mucha ilusión esto, pero del aire no se vive Ikki. Necesitas dinero."- Shun argumentó con la voz en un hilo, tratando de no entrar en un estado de shock nervioso.

\- "¡Aja!, y allí esta lo mejor del asunto... ya recibí un MUY buen adelanto por mis servicios. ¿Por qué sino crees que dejé el trabajo con tanta seguridad?. Shun, adoro esta línea de trabajo, pero nunca haría nada que te preocupase... y quedarme en la calle a mi no me importa, pero sé que a ti si. Así que no te preocupes que me estoy cuidando bien... y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir al Santuario por unas cuantas pistas."

Ikki besó a Shun en la frente y se dispuso a partir, pero el menor detuvo a Ikki del brazo y lo miró serio.

\- "Esta bien Ikki... estoy confiando en ti; pero por amor a Kami-sama -__- si estas yendo hacia el Santuario, hazlo sin el disfraz... por mi."

Ikki miró a Shun compungido... ¡Ir sin su adorado atuendo!. Pero los ojos de Shun le decían que el comentario había ido en serio y pensando más en Ikki que en si mismo. Ikki suspiró y se quitó la gabardina y el sombrero... pero no los dejó sino que se los llevó en la mochila ^-^.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikki llegó al Santuario junto a Shun, pero pronto se separó de su ototo y fue en busca de Mu al templo de Aries, y como la suerte parecía acompañarlo, junto al dorado se encontraba un cansado Kiki entrenando. ¡Perfecto!, allí tenía juntos a dos de los últimos tres descendientes de Lemuria.

Solo que... al final su suerte no fue tanta como creyó en un principio.

\- "Lo siento Ikki."- Mu dijo apenado ante la cara de desilusión del caballero Fénix- "Puede que Kiki y yo seamos lemurianos, pero la verdad que no recuerdo casi nada de su historia, principalmente porque las leyendas de nuestro pueblo se perdieron hace generaciones... y si yo se poco o nada, Kiki sabe menos que yo. Mira, todo lo que se es como desapareció la cuidad y alguna que otra leyenda, pero ninguna acerca de una estatuilla de un dragón negro. Tal vez... bueno, quizás el maestro Shion sepa algo."- comentó finalmente como tratando de infundirle algo de esperanzas al desesperanzado caballero.

\- "Si... puede que sea así, pero no lo sabré hasta que le pregunte... supongo que lo mejor sería ir haciendo una cita con el Patriarca."- Ikki dijo con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos a la par que echaba la cabeza para atrás en un claro signo de cansancio.

Mu estaba por decir algo más para tratar de levantarle la moral al joven de bronce cuando una voz lo interrumpió y colocó una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- "¿Hay alguien en casa?. Creí que habíamos quedado en mi jardín desde hacía ya más de quince minutos."- un extrañamente animado Shaka entró vestido solo con una túnica de diario y una canasta sospechosamente parecida a las canastas de picnic.

\- "¡Shaka!."- Mu sonrió y Kiki saludó animoso también al visitante, que sin embargo se quedó medio alelado al ver al Fénix allí.

\- "Lo siento... no sabía que tenías visitas... supongo que debí hacer un rastreo de cosmos, solo que..."

Ikki alzó una ceja interrogante ante el extraño sonrojo en las mejillas de los dos dorados, y luego alzo la otra en entendimiento mientras veía que salía sobrando en la ecuación... y que a menos que trajese violín incluido estaba más que de más en aquel lugar.

\- "No... no hay problema.. yo ya me iba. Tengo que ver si puedo hablar hoy mismo con Shion, la verdad que tiempo es lo que menos tengo."- anunció el joven peliazul a la par que se levantaba y se despedía de los lemurianos y del recién llegado; y mientras se dirigía a la salida pudo escuchar a un emocionado Kiki preguntando por pastelillos en tanto que Mu lo regañaba.

Vaya... parecía que Mu después de todo había encontrado otro 'papá' para el diablillo de su discípulo. Bien, no era su problema, él tenía que ver a Shion.

Y media hora después, en el recinto del Patriarca...

Ikki estaba en el recibidor algo aburrido, la verdad como que él no servía mucho para eso de esperar, pero sabía que con el trabajo que había elegido tenía que aprender a ser paciente, era algo necesario para él.

Llevaba ya 15 minutos allí, pero sabía que Shion era alguien ocupado por lo que tal vez llegase a estar mucho más tiempo en ese lugar sin hacer nada. Aspiró profundo y trató de relajarse; aunque para su suerte, justo en ese momento Shion decidió hacer su entrada.

\- "Caballero Fénix, es un placer verte por aquí sin que sea porque yo haya tenido que llamarte."- dijo el patriarca con una sonrisa sincera a Ikki, quien se sonrojó imperceptiblemente mientras carraspeaba un poco.

Era cierto, la mayoría de veces que Ikki terminaba en el recinto del Patriarca (por no decir siempre) era porque lo estaban amonestando. Algo así como si fuese el chico problema siempre metido en el despacho del director, era estresante. Shion continuó.

\- "Y entonces caballero ¿Que es lo que te trae por aquí?. Si dijera que no me causas intriga estaría mintiendo, la verdad es que estoy muy curioso."- Shion dijo de manera sonriente, la verdad era que el hombre era muy paternal para con los menores (osea con casi todos) y trataba de ser un poco más jovial sobre todo con los adolescentes para que no se sintiesen incómodos con él.

\- "Bueno... en realidad estoy aquí por trabajo."- comenzó Ikki y Shion alzó los puntitos de su frente mostrando interés en las palabras del caballero a su cargo, mientras murmuraba un 'Ya veo' e Ikki continuó- "Estoy haciendo un trabajo de investigación... del tipo detectivesco... para encontrar una pequeña estatuilla perteneciente a mi clientes... y al parecer esa estatuilla tiena algo que ver con Lemuria..."- Ikki tomó aire de nuevo tratando de tranquilizarse, la verdad estar así de frente a Shion como que le causaba nervios, sobre todo ahora que el peliverde se mostraba no solo interesado sino que mostraba en su rostro un gesto sorprendido. El Fénix continuó- "Se trata de una pequeño Dragón chino negro... de material desconocido. He tratado de encontrar información sobre este, pero todo es relativo y apenas mencionan levemente algo en los libros y la Internet. Hmm... venía a saber si usted, como lemuriano, sabía algo. Le pregunté a Mu, pero él no sabe nada."- terminó por fin el peliazul de hablar, tras lo cual exhaló un notorio suspiro, aún tratando de tranquilizarse.

Shion se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, solo observando a Ikki con genuino interés (no que eso ayudase a calmar los nervios del Fénix) y así continuó hasta que con delicadeza preguntó.

\- "Ikki... ¿de donde sacaste esa información?."

Ikki parpadeó confundido ante el súbito arranque de seriedad del Patriarca y respondió con voz algo insegura.

\- "Todo lo que le he dicho fue información que me dio mi cliente... por lo demás he buscado información sobre Lemuria pero todos dicen lo básico... que fue una civilización que existió antes y durante la existencia de la Atlántida y que era un largo continente situado a lo largo del Sur del Océano Pacífico, entre Norteamérica, Asia y Australia. Que sus habitantes eran muy avanzados... tanto espiritual como científicamente... bueno, ese tipo de cosas. Y que desapareció alrededor del ocho mil antes de Cristo... he encontrado algunas leyendas, y en una mencionaban vagamente un ser oscuro que actuaba como protector, pero eso es todo. No sé si relacionarlo o no con lo que estoy buscando; por eso vine a verlo Patriarca, no sé si tenga algún dato que haya sido pasado a usted a través de las generaciones o algo así. Si pudiese ayudarme le agradecería mucho en realidad."- Ikki terminó su relato y esperó en silencio.

El Patriarca suspiró una vez, se levantó del sitio donde había estado hasta ese momento y comenzó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación de manera preocupada. Finalmente después de un extenso momento se giró de nuevo hacia Ikki y tras un último suspiro comenzó a hablar.

\- "Hay una leyenda referente a lo que tu me describes... y hasta hace poco creí que era solo eso, una leyenda; ahora que me dices que la estatuilla existe no sé que creer... pero lo que tengo que decir es poco. Como tu mismo has dicho mi civilización perdió su tierra de origen hace ya diez mil años, las viejas historias se han ido diluyendo en todo ese tiempo."- Shion terminó de decir algo triste ante la certeza de que pronto esas mismas historias serian olvidadas... ni siquiera Mu pudo darle una luz a Ikki en cuanto a lo que buscaba, tal vez era tiempo de narrarle a su discípulo y al pequeño Ikki lo que sabía.

\- "Por poco que sea, le estaré tremendamente agradecido ante lo que me cuente Patriarca. Por eso, si pudiese comenzar por favor se lo agradecería."

Shion suspiró de nuevo y retomó la palabra.

\- "Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me contó una leyenda que ha pasado de generación en generación y contaba sobre un oscuro y noble guardián, cuya misión era cuidar de la tierra de Lemuria y sus habitantes, lo cual hizo sin dudar durante siglos. Hasta que un desastre natural, como ya debes de saber, acabó con el continente hundiéndolo en el mar. Según mi madre, en un último esfuerzo por cumplir con su labor, el guardián logró que el número de sobrevivientes fuese bastante más alto de lo que hubiese sido transportando gran número de hombres, mujeres y niños sobre su gigantesca espalda y volviendo al continente una y otra vez tan velozmente como ningún transporte lo era en ese entonces, y lo hizo hasta que le fue imposible volver a salir con lo cual se hundió con los que no sobrevivieron como última muestra de lealtad, infligiéndoles un poco de su calma para aceptar la muerte solo como una etapa más."- Shion expresó gran respeto y emoción en sus palabras, e Ikki no estuvo seguro de si fue por revivir palabras de su madre o por lo que la historia representaba en si... pero algo le dijo que no era el momento de preguntar algo como eso- "Mi madre me dijo que sin el guardián no hubiese sobrevivido más que una veinteava parte de los que finalmente lo lograron, pues las embarcaciones no fueron suficientes, a pesar de sus adelantos no se prepararon para un desastre de tal magnitud y que los sorprendió de pronto."

Ikki escuchó atentamente tratando de analizarlo todo, hasta que finalmente preguntó con curiosidad.

\- "Bueno, es cierto que la información es más completa que la que encontré en los textos, pero ¿cual es su relación con mi estatuilla?."

Shion volvió a suspirar en su asiento frente a Ikki, aún con la mirada seria.

\- "Caballero... la forma de ese guardián era descrita como la de una gran serpiente negra con cabeza alargada, enormes fauces y una crin blanca grisácea... descripción que también encaja con la de un dragón de apariencia china; y además de eso según las leyendas, es estado en el que descansaba dicho guardián le daba la apariencia de una estatua pues al descansar endurecía sus escamas y enfriaba tanto su cuerpo que el único indicio de que estaba vivo era un ligero latido que solo era percibido por unos cuantos elegidos, los que posteriormente eran nombrados como los que velaban el sueño del guardián."- Shion terminó de decir y cerró los ojos- "Como ya dije caballero, siempre pensé que era solo una leyenda, un cuento para dormir... ahora traes dudas a esa creencia de mi juventud."

Ikki frunció el ceño analizando las nuevas palabras... pero algo no encajaba.

\- "Shion-sama, la estatuilla que yo busco cabe en la plama de una mano, pero el dragón que usted describe y que al final tal vez creo yo fuese solo una estatua que su gente su guardián, debía de ser enorme si la ponen como para poder transportar tanta gente de un solo viaje... creo que no hablamos de lo mismo."- el Fénix se encogió de hombros y suspiró- "Pero gracias por su ayuda de todas formas, tal vez al final si me sirva de algo."

Ikki se levantó y se despidió de manera tan respetuosa como su eterno orgullo se lo permitió, y pronto estaba caminando pensativo por las calles de Grecia.

Las leyendas y los mitos obtenidos no lo estaban ayudando mucho que se diga, tal vez debía de tomar el asunto desde otro ángulo... tal vez debería de buscar información en el mismo medio donde estaba seguro se llevó a cabo el movimiento de la pequeña estatuilla.

Más convencido de su proceder, Ikki entró en un callejón y pronto desaparecía de la vista de hombres y mujeres normales al viajar a velocidad luz hacia Tokyo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos días después y vestido con una ropas no muy elegantes que se digan, Ikki transitaba por calles o muy recomendables para visitar, donde todos lo miraban de manera desconfiada y donde los golpes ganados al darle una paliza a una pandilla que trató de acorralarlo le daban algo de seguridad en aquel lugar.

Había estado esparciendo de manera moderada el rumor de que buscaba comprar una reliquia en forma de dragón negro, que el comprador que tenía estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuese; y con satisfacción notó que luego de poco tiempo la gente murmuraba por lo bajo al verlo pasar. Era cuestión de esperar tan solo y la información vendría por si misma.

Y no se equivocó.

Otras casi tres horas después, mientras Ikki descansaba apoyado contra una pared; un hombrecillo de aspecto desaliñado se acercó a él apoyándose al lado suyo, como descansando también.

\- "Dicen por allí que buscas un pequeño obsequio para tu jefe."- comentó el otro como quien comenta el clima.

\- "Tal vez... pero a él no le gusta cualquier cosa, es un hombre de gustos... hmmm... exigentes."

\- "Ya veo..."- el sujeto sacó un cigarrillo algo doblado y lo prendió con pereza, dando una bocanada- "Hubo un obsequio como el que buscas por aquí hace algunos meses... y quien lo compró pagó un muy buen precio por él; muy MUY bueno."

\- "Bien... mi jefe podría pagarle a esa persona aún más por el obsequio... y si tú me consigues el nombre del comprador mi jefe te recompensará también... o mejor aún, la dirección; en verdad sería generoso contigo."

Y mientras Ikki hablaba, de manera disimulada le pasó un sobre con unos cuantos billetes grandes al hombrecillo, el cual por poco y deja caer el cigarrillo por la impresión y el gusto.

\- "Eso es solo una muestra de gratitud por haber sido tan amable de acercarte a saludar. Dentro encontraras un número, contáctalo si tienes algo más que decir."

El hombrecillo sonrió complacido y se alejó prometiendo sin duda volver a 'saludar' muy pronto. Ikki se mantuvo en su pared un poco más, luego paseó un rato y finalmente se alejó de aquel lugar con satisfacción. Había obtenido algunos progresos ese día.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Esa noche Ikki regresó cansado a su pequeño apartamento, notó la puerta abierta y suspiró... no tenía nada de valor, así que sabía que no era un asalto lo que le esperaba... y Shun seguro estaba esperándolo con un regaño por no haber ido a almorzar a tiempo; iba a volverse loco al ver los moretones. Sonrió con travesura al pensar que lo iban a regañar.

\- "Shun..."- dijo entrando y sacándose la chaqueta para ponerla en el perchero- "No debiste de quedarte para esperarme hermanito..."- más al voltear con una sonrisa no fueron los ojitos verdes de Shun los que lo recibieron.

\- "Buenas noches Ikki... disculpa la intromisión, vine por la tarde y no estabas, pero me quedé hablando con tu hermano. Lo convencí de ir a casa hace un par de horas, pero a cambio le prometí quedarme hasta que llegases y asegurarme así de que estabas bien."

\- "Li... no te esperaba..."- Ikki suspiró mientras procesaba las palabras... Shun era un preocupón, miren que hacer que el cliente se quedase en su lugar, menos mal que tenía algo de información que entregar.

\- "¡Estar herido!."- notó de pronto el antiguo caballero negro, mientras se acercaba a Ikki con preocupación.

\- "No fue nada, gajes del oficio... además hasta donde yo recuerdo quedaba peor en mis entrenamientos, y nadie se ponía histérico por ello."- dijo el otro restando toda importancia al asunto.

Ryu Li frunció los labios, sabía que cuando Ikki se ponía en esa actitud nada podía hacerse para siquiera atenderlo.

\- "Tengo información que puede ponernos sobre la pista de tu estatuilla."- anunció el peliazul de improviso y de manera satisfecha mientras trataba de relajar los músculos de los brazos.

\- "¿En serio?. Pues estoy ansioso de escuchar todo lo que tengas, pero mientras le prometí a tu hermano algunas cosas como ya te anuncié, y entre ellas estaba asegurarme que comieses algo. Así que me haces el favor de ir a asearte para comer Fénix, yo mientras tanto calentaré tu comida, se enfrió hace horas."

Ikki miró a Li y frunció el entrecejo en desaprobación.

\- "¿A que te refieres con eso?... Eres mi cliente, no es correcto que andes por allí sirviéndome la comida."- Ikki protestó sin dudar y luego comenzó a refunfuñar, y entre sus susurros se escuchaba claramente- "Voy a matar a Shun."

\- "Fénix... no es para tanto, no es como si no nos conociésemos, además..."- Li decidió tomar los argumentos que Ikki utilizó hasta hacia tan solo unos instantes antes, y lo hizo con placer- "No es como si jamás te hubiese servido la comida, incluso cociné para ti en la Isla de la Reina Muerte si mal no recuerdo, es más todos caballeros negros lo hicimos, nos turnábamos un día a la semana, y no recuerdo haber oído quejas de tu parte."

Si alguna vez Ikki decidió hacer un puchero, ese fue el momento indicado; y como un niño regañado se fue a su pequeña habitación para cambiarse mientras escuchaba el ruido que Li hacia seguramente al meter los recipientes con comida al microondas que acababa de comprar en una barata justo el día anterior (era más cómodo que andar usando la cocina y las sartenes). Se bañó rápidamente en su pequeña ducha, se cambió con ropa limpia y fue hasta la cocina-comedor-lavandería que tenía en su pequeño departamento. Más se paró en seco ante lo que vio.

\- "La comida estaba servida en su plato, tenía un vaso de refresco justo en frente y los cubiertos puestos de manera correcta al lado... bien, eso no fue lo que lo hizo detenerse; sino ver al antiguo Caballero Negro del Dragón con el mandil que Shun usualmente usaba puesto sobre su caro traje de Armani mientras lavaba con tranquilidad los recipientes que antes habían contenido la comida y un par de sartenes que seguramente había utilizado para calentar lo que ahora estaba servido.

\- "¿Que crees que haces?."- preguntó Ikki en confusión.

\- "Bueno... no esperaras que crea que todo quedará limpio por arte de magia ¿no?."

Ikki negó en incredulidad acercándose a Li.

\- "Por si no te fijaste, tengo un microondas justo al lado tuyo, no tenias que hacer esto... podrías mancharte el traje y... ah, olvidalo."- se rindió finalmente cuando Li alzó una ceja burlonamente.

\- "No soy ciego, vi el microondas a mi lado. Simplemente prefiero hacerlo a la manera tradicional... además, no te morirás por comer como persona decente por un día."

Y mientras hablaba Li condujo a Ikki hasta su asiento y lo obligó a sentarse para que comiese.

\- "No te serviste nada."- Ikki notó algo incómodo

\- "Yo ya comí a mis horas, gracias."- Li replicó sin hacerse problemas, e Ikki no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a comer algo.

Y así entre bocados y con la total atención de su cliente, Ikki le dio los detalles obtenidos a Li. Primero le dio los detalles de lo acontecido en su incursión a los barrios del mercado negro en Tokyo, tras lo cual Li aunque preocupado por la seguridad de Ikki se notó un tanto aliviado al tener por fin algo en que comenzar a apoyarse y le aseguró a Ikki completo apoyo financiero para lo que sea, e incluso la devolución de lo ofrecido a su informante, a lo que Ikki replicó que eso ya estaba incluido en el pago final, así que como cliente no tenía de que preocuparse. Li lo miró no tan convencido.

Finalmente Ikki le habló a Li un poco sobre la información mitológica obtenida y lo hizo muy animadamente... por lo menos hasta que notó un cierto dejo de tristeza en la mirada perdida del hombre de largo pelo azabache.

\- "Li... ¿Te encuentras bien?."- Ikki preguntó ligeramente preocupado, dejando su bebida de lado.

El dragón lo miró algo sorprendido, pero pronto negó retomando su actitud semi relajada, serena y pacífica de siempre.

\- "No, no... no me pasa nada, estoy bien... bueno... tal vez un poco cansado."- admitió al final con una sonrisa e Ikki asintió.

\- "En realidad es tarde y debes de estar cansado. No es por ser descortés pero tal vez fuese bueno que vayas a casa a descansar."

Li miró a Ikki un largo momento tras lo cual asintió y se paró, no sin antes tomar el plato vacío de Ikki y llevárselo junto a los cubiertos al fregadero.

\- "Nooo... no hagas ESO por amor a Kami-sama. Deja, no es tu obligación."- Ikki prácticamente corrió para quitarle al ex caballero negro el plato, los cubiertos y ponerle un secador en las manos para limpiárselas.

\- "Ikki, por favor... ya te dije que tampoco es para tanto. Te lavé los platos muchas veces, y no solo a ti sino también al resto. No estoy hecho de porcelana, no me voy a romper por algo tan sencillo."

Ikki suspiró negando por enésima vez.

\- "Pero entonces no eras mi cliente. Punto final a la discusión."- Ikki dijo con firmeza mientras acompañaba (o más bien dicho casi arrastraba) a Li a la salida.

\- "Ikki Kidoh, eres un ser raro... y a tu manera muy caballeroso aunque quieras negarlo... ya veo porque Pegaso negro y Cisne negro se enamoraron tan profundamente de ti."- y dicho aquello y dejando a Ikki con un enorme agujero en donde se supone debía de estar su boca, Li se fue de allí con una enorme y juguetona sonrisa en los labios.

Y si Ryu Li tenía algún macabro propósito al hacer aquella declaración, pues definitivamente logró resultados al no poder el caballero de Fénix pegar un solo ojo aquella noche... de solo pensarlo... brrrr... se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Así que cuando Li llegó a la tarde siguiente para recabar información sobre su caso, era un Ikki casi neurótico el que lo esperaba.

\- "¡¿Como así que Sato y Alexei se ENAMORARON DE MI?!."

\- "Buen día a ti también Ikki."- Li entró más que feliz y se sentó de manera tranquila y elegante en el asiento frente al escritorio de Ikki.

\- "¡Li!..."- Ikki replicó casi suplicante, y la risita que su cliente soltó ante su dilema no ayudó mucho que digamos.

\- "No es para tanto... eso sucedió hace mucho, cuando estábamos en la Isla de la Reina Muerte... pero tu estabas tan enamorado de Esmeralda que no te diste cuenta."

El nombre exclamado con tanta suavidad por Li detuvo el alborotó interno de Ikki y lo hizo tomar asiento con un aire de tristeza.

\- "Lo siento."- dijo entonces Li con un tono sincero al darse cuenta de su error- "No quería traerte recuerdos tristes Ikki."

\- "Olvidalo... esta bien. Es algo a lo que me tendré que acostumbrar algún día... creo. Y definitivamente me tomaste por sorpresa ayer... nunca lo imagine."- dijo Ikki ya más calmado.

\- "Bien si... pero no hay problema ahora, es decir ambos están muy felices... ehm... juntos.. desde hace ya unos dos o tres años creo."- terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa.

\- "¡¿QUE?!."

Sin duda alguna el rostro de Ikki fue todo un poema en el momento, y Li no pudo evitar reír con ganas ante aquello.

\- "¡LI!... ¡No te rías!."- Ikki estaba al borde de la histeria.

\- "No te pongas así... que te puedo decir, dicen que un clavo saca a otro claro n.n bueno, cada quien encontró al clavo que necesitaban en el otro."

Ikki no solo estaba en shock, estaba poniéndose de un bonito azul morado y a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

\- "No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta."- rió de nuevo el dragón negro, e Ikki se sintió entre estúpido y timado... y decidió que lo más inteligente seria no decir nada mas al respecto a ver si así el asunto era olvidado... pero su ego no se lo permitió.

Luego de algunos minutos de silencio en los cuales pensó tal vez demasiado en el asunto, dijo con murmullos que bien podrían haber sido interpretados como palabras masticadas.

\- "Pues al parecer fue muy fácil olvidarme... como si yo no mereciera la pena el ser recordado un poquito más... prácticamente los revivieron y corrieron a vivir juntos... vaya tipos..."

No hay que decir que la sonrisa que Li tenia en su rostro cuando Ikki lo miró de nuevo era deslumbrante.. todo un recordatorio al hecho que quedarse callado hubiese sido lo más inteligente.

\- "Bueno... mejor te doy los reportes de lo que averigüé hoy día... mi informante esta sobre la pista del comprador, al parecer alguien muy rico, esta es la cifra que pagaron por tu estatuilla... muchos ceros."- dijo Ikki pasándole un papel con una cantidad escrita a Li, quien sin embargo solo se encogió de hombros.

\- "No hay problema... doblaré e incluso triplicaré eso de ser necesario."- dijo muy seguro de lo hablado.

Ikki solo asintió. Otra vez el silencio se instauró entre ellos dos.

\- "No puedo creerlo aún... ¿Que demonios vieron esos dos en mi?."- tercamente Ikki de pronto comenzó de nuevo con aquel asunto.

Li solo sonrió en dirección a su detective y suspiró.

\- "Bueno... enamorarse de ti en realidad no es tan difícil... y por lo visto para ellos olvidarte tampoco fue difícil."- otra vez Li metía el dedo en el orgullo herido del Fénix con satisfacción, pues otra vez Ikki gruñía por lo bajo.

Otros tantos minutos de silencio se dieron entre ellos.

\- "¿Como así que no es difícil enamorarse de mi?... _ no me digas que tu también sucumbiste a 'mis encantos'."- Ikki dijo entre divertido, irónico y medio bromista.

Más el silencio de Li ante aquello hizo que la mirada burlona de Ikki se transformase en otra de desconcierto.

\- "¡Dragón negro!."

\- "Ikki del Ave Fénix, eres un vanidoso. Me voy, vendré mañana a ver si hay más avances, y si necesitas alguna otra cosa."

Y aún con las elegantes formas de actuar del dragón, aquello no fue más que una huida cobarde de la escena del crimen según cierto peliazul, quien no alcanzó a decir ni 'Hasta mañana' a su cliente...

Al día siguiente Shun encontró a un pensativo Ikki en su oficina, lo cual había sido raro en los últimos días, pues cada que iba a dejar la comida y la ropa limpia o a recoger la ropa sucia, Ikki no estaba... aunque la verdad la diferencia no fue mucha, Ikki estuvo callado y pensativo durante todo el rato que Shun se la paso limpiando por aqui y por alla, colocando la ropa limpia en su lugar o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Apenas y logró que su hermano se diese cuenta que se despedía de él antes de irse. E Ikki siguió así durante todo el día, hasta que un conocido traje negro de Armani hizo su aparición en la puerta de su despacho.

Li entró con toda la gracia que lo caracterizaba e Ikki le brindó una taza de café, tras lo cual comenzaron a hablar de negocios... y luego de eso simplemente se quedaron hablando de temas triviales por demás. Algo de actualidad, algunos recuerdos comunes y luego uno de aquellos cómodos silencios entre los dos... hasta que Ikki decidió interrumpirlo.

\- "Hay algo que me tiene curioso sobre lo que hablamos anoche."- Ikki dijo de pronto pasando por alto la repentina sonrisa de Li.

\- "Pues tu dirás."- el dragón alegó haciéndose a medias el desentendido.

\- "Dijiste que enamorarse de mi no era tan difícil... te pregunté si tu también habías caído bajo mis encantos y huiste... ¿eso que significa exactamente?."

Entonces fue Li quien de pronto presentaba en su rostro todo un poema, era obvio que la pregunta de Ikki lo había tomado más que por sorpresa y su profundo sonrojamiento era una respuesta por demás significativa.

Ikki alzó las cejas y abrió la boca en una 'O' perfecta.

\- "¿Li?..."- Ikki preguntó mientras salía de su estupor.

\- "¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!."- soltó de pronto el de pelo azabache haciendo un gracioso puchero, Ikki lo miró impactado.

\- "Debo ser más sexy de lo que pensé... y la verdad es que yo nunca lo pensé."- Ikki razonó para consigo mismo y cinco segundos después el Fénix reía con ganas mientras que Li no sabía ni donde terminar de meterse... aunque de alguna manera aquella risa contagiosa estaba derribando cualquier tensión dada en el momento.

\- "¿Ya terminaste de reírte de mi?."- preguntó Li aún apenado y algo resentido de que sus palabras se hubiesen volteado contra si mismo de esa manera.

\- "Lo siento, no fue mi intención... y no me reía de ti, me reía contigo."- el Fénix dijo entre fuertes tomas de aire mientras aún trataba de tranquilizarse.

Oh... Ikki podía llegar a ser tan encantador a veces. Li no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

\- "¿Como llegamos de pronto a esto?."- se preguntó Li para si mismo en voz baja.

\- "Tu dijiste la otra noche que Alexei y Sato se fijaron en mi, no fue mi culpa Li... aunque debo admitir que cuando te pregunté sobre ti no me esperaba una respuesta afirmativa... Mmm, solo me queda preguntar... ¿Andrómeda Negro?."- Ikki preguntó con una vocecita tan débil e insegura que la tensión restante de Li se disipó de inmediato mientras era él quien ahora largaba a reír.

\- "Li..."- Ikki sonó tan suplicante.

\- "No, no... nada que ver con Oliver en ese aspecto; estaba demasiado enamorado de si mismo para fijarse en nadie más y aún ahora creo que sigue igual."

Ikki suspiró en alivio y de pronto se instaló otro cómodo silencio entre los dos.

\- "Bueno... no tuve mucho que informar hoy Li... lo siento."

\- "Esta bien supongo, estas avanzando más de lo que ningún otro había avanzado en este caso, me das esperanzas de recuperar lo mío; en realidad eres muy bueno en esto. Gracias."

Ikki asintió lentamente y se levantó de su asiento.

\- "¿Más café?."

\- "Por favor."

Ikki sirvió el café sin prisas y de nuevo aquel silencio amable entre los dos se quedo otro largo rato, hasta que de nuevo a Ikki se le ocurrió romperlo con una pregunta.

\- "¿Y cual fue tu clavo?."

\- "¿Cómo?."- Li parpadeó confundido.

\- "Tu dijiste que me olvidaron con lo de un clavo saca a otro clavo... lo cual me hace sentir fácil y usado pues fácil les guste y fácil les dejé de gustar y yo ni enterado, pero eso supongo que no es lo que importa aquí. Bien ¿quien fue tu clavo?."

\- "Oh... bueno... uno no necesariamente tiene que tener un clavo."- Li le dio un sorbo a su café y se paró de pronto- "Creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana Ikki."

\- "Ah, si... si claro."- Ikki dejó su taza de lado y se paró siguiendo a Li a la salida, donde algo extraño sucedió.

Ikki se encontraba justo detrás de Li, quien volteó para despedirse una última vez de su detective privado y de pronto ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, cerca como nunca antes. Un ambiente raro se instauró entre ellos, una mezcla de nerviosismo, de una extraña atracción y de expectativa.

\- "Ikki... yo..."

\- "¿Si?..."

\- "Porque... ¿Por qué a todos los llamas por sus nombres... menos a mi?."- Li preguntó de manera suave.

\- "YO... ¿te molesta?."

\- "Solo... es curiosidad."

\- "Supongo... supongo que es porque... bien, siempre me inspiraste más respeto que el resto. Siempre fuiste como que un poco más serio, más noble y todo eso..."- Ikki trató de explicarse un poco torpemente.

\- "Ya veo."- Li bajó la mirada, las mejillas pálidas increíblemente sonrojadas- "Sobre lo del clavo..."

\- "¿Si?."- a Ikki por alguna razón el aliento le estaba faltando.

\- "No hubo otro clavo porque..."

Ikki sentía la garganta cerrada, los labios secos y el pulso disparado.

\- "Bueno... creo que porque... en cierta medida... aún me gustas."

Las palabras habían salido suaves y en casi un susurro, pero Ikki las escuchó tan fuerte y claro como si hubiesen sido dichas con un megáfono justo al lado suyo. Así que cuando en medio de su shock sintió los labios suaves de Ryu Li sobre los suyos no pudo reaccionar, y cuando el hombre de negros ojos salió por la puerta tan rápido y ligero como un suspiro, Ikki siguió sin reaccionar y fue así durante varios minutos, hasta que cerró la puerta por fin llevándose los dedos a los labios aún en sorpresa y de manera inconsciente.

Li lo había besado... y ese había sido su primer beso en años... y le había causado mariposas en el estómago y una descarga en la columna vértebras. La verdad era... bueno... que a él también le gustaba Li, y ahora estaba en un gran dilema existencial.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Shun llegó a la mañana siguiente, y como todas las mañana abrió la puerta, metió su canasta de comida, la bolsa de la ropa limpia y entró canturreando alguna canción de moda, y su rutina hubiese sido la de todas las mañana si la impresión de ver a Ikki en el estado en el que lo encontró no lo hubiese detenido en seco. Y es que lo que veía no era algo que se viese todas las mañanas.

Un Ikki desarreglado y muy deprimido yacía con el rostro enterrado entre los brazos que estaban descansando sobre la mesita de la cocina-comedor... Shun hasta miedo tenía de pronto de acercársele mucho a su nii-san, no vaya a ser que se fuese a romper.

\- "¿Ikki?..."- Shun se acercó tímidamente.

Ikki levantó entonces el rostro y todo fue peor, a Shun el corazón se le cayó a los pies. Ikki se veía simplemente... terrible.

\- "Nii-san..."- Shun susurró y se sentó al lado de Ikki, quien le dio una mirada tan desvalida que el pobre peliverde tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar- "¿Que paso?..."

\- "Li... Ryu..."- Ikki dijo en un suspiro y volvió a hundirse en su miseria.

Shun acarició paciente los cabellos de su hermano y esperó, conocía a Ikki y sabía que él hablaría en el momento que fuese necesario para Ikki... lo cual generalmente tomaba algún tiempo en lo que la necesidad del Fénix vencía a su propio enorme orgullo. Finalmente, Ikki comenzó a hablar.

\- "Anoche Li me besó."- dijo en otro suspiro, y aunque Shun sintió una enorme urgencia de decir algo a lo menos, y es que a lo más quería ponerse a gritar, se aguantó. Ikki continuó- "Y me gusto... Shun, no sé que hacer... por un lado... bueno... no esta bien porque es mi cliente, pero no es un desconocido... y además... esta Esmeralda y yo..."- Ikki se hundió de nuevo escondiendo el rostro- "No se que hacer."

Shun, quien continuaba acariciando los cabellos de Ikki se arrimó un poco más hacia su hermano y finalmente lo hizo moverse un poco hasta hacerlo recostar el rostro en su pecho.

\- "Ikki, se que lo que voy a decirte tal vez no te suene bien, pero quiero que me prometas que vas a escucharme hasta el final, y si quieres luego me echas a patadas."

La cabeza de Ikki aún apoyada buscando calor desde algún lugar del suéter de Shun asintió.

\- "Bien... lo diré sin rodeos, porque es lo que pienso... Nii-san, no puedes seguir hundido en el recuerdo de Esmeralda, sé que la quisiste mucho y le agradezco el haber abierto en tí la posibilidad de amar, pero es hora de decir basta. Ikki... no te cierres a una nueva relación."- Ikki levantó el rostro y miró a Shun serio, pero mantuvo su promesa y se quedo callado... escuchando- "Ikki, tampoco te estoy diciendo que te comiences a meter en la cama de todos los que se te insinúan, ni siquiera que le hagas caso a Ryu-san... aunque cuando lo conocí el otro día fuera del campo de batalla me pareció amable; pero quiero que en este momento te pongas a pensar bien y me digas muy aparte de si te gusto o no el beso que recibiste... ¿que sientes por Ryu-san?. No me respondas de inmediato, piénsalo bien primero."

Shun estaba muy serio y nervioso... había ensayado ese discurso una y otra vez en su mente durante años preparándose para ese mismo momento; solo que por alguna razón nunca creyó que fuese a darlo tan rápido, y ahora trataba de mantener la compostura como fuese aunque le estuviese costando más que nada en el mundo.

\- "No es necesario pensarlo más... no he pensado en otra cosa durante toda la noche Shun."- Ikki suspiró por enésima vez y se encogió sobre su sitio- "Siempre hubo algo especial con Li desde que lo conocí... como un aura que me daba tranquilidad cuando estaba a su lado, peor en aquellos momentos todo lo que representaba era una buena amistad, y lo siguió siendo hasta... bueno... que me plantee algo diferente con él... es extraño, imaginarlo como algo más que un compañero de batalla o un amigo fue más fácil de lo que puedo admitir. Eso es lo que me molesta."- Ikki, si eso era posible, se encogió aún más en su asiento, dando un aspecto aún más desvalido que momentos atrás- "Shun... tengo miedo."- confesó finalmente.

Y Shun lo abrazó, y lo acunó en un arrullo suave.

\- "Pero Ikki... no es la primera vez que le tienes miedo a algo y aún así lo enfrentas. Y la verdad, en este momento me haría muy feliz ver a mi hermano el valiente, enfrentar esta nueva batalla y este nuevo miedo... Ikki, date una oportunidad. No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ti."

Ikki miró a su hermanito, y el peliverde le devolvió una sonrisa radiante y cálida, llena del apoyo que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba. E Ikki suspiró... Shun tenía razón, no había flaqueado antes ante ningún reto en la vida, tenía que enfrentar esta experiencia nueva y ya vivida a la vez con la valentía que caracterizaba a Ikki del Ave Fénix.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikki miró nervioso la enorme mansión que tenía frente suyo... no solo porque era ENORME (lo cual ya era malo de por si en su caso) sino porque iba a hacer justo lo que iba a hacer.

El peliazul caminó lentamente el extenso camino desde la reja de entrada hasta la puerta de la mansión, y una vez más esa noche se preguntó porque demonios un niño rico como Ryu Li se metería a entrenar en una isla salvaje fuera de los mapas donde pudo haber perdido la vida sin que a nadie le importase. Y algo en su interior le dijo que conocer la respuesta de los labios del caballero negro del Dragón justo en el momento indicado estaría entre las cosas que debían de suceder si es que todo le salía durante los próximos minutos.

Llegó y tocó el timbre y esperó... y fue una sorpresa cuando el mismo Ryu atendió abriendo la puerta y se le quedaba mirando con cara de absoluto asombro.

\- "Creí que tendrías un mayordomo o algo para abrir la puerta... mmmm... ¿le diste la noche libre o algo así?."- dijo en un tono que trató fuese de broma y así aligerar el ambiente y en lo cual falló de manera miserable al notar que la boca de Li seguía abierta en genuino asombro.

Finalmente Li pareció reaccionar.

\- "I-Ikki... ¿que... haces aquí?."- preguntó aún sosteniéndose de la perilla de la puerta... y la verdad era que si la soltaba el pobre muchacho de larga melena se iba de frente al suelo.

\- "Bien..."- Ikki comenzó a jugar con un pie moviéndolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás- "Te esperé para darte el reporte de hoy pero no fuiste... así que vine yo. Tú me diste tu dirección, así que..."

Li asintió ausente, mientras seguía mirando a Ikki de manera insistente.

\- "Claro..."- y eso fue todo, las palabras se le acabaron al Dragón Negro.

\- "Entonces..."

\- "Entonces..."

Otro silencio, es que si a Li se le acabaron las palabras, a Ikki se le olvidaron todas las que tenía.

Se miraron por largo tiempo sin decir nada, el nerviosismo del momento resbalando por cada poro... era desesperante, era una tortura, era... 0h!, al diablo.

Ikki mandó entonces todo su control y el discurso pensado y los planes a volar e hizo justo lo que había deseado hacer desde el momento en el cual Li abrió la puerta unos minutos atrás. Y lo besó.

Fue un beso torpe y lleno de sentimiento... uno de esos que se recuerdan como el primero en la vida, o el primero de tu más maravillosa relación... uno de esos que te dan mariposas en el estómago, te hacer sudar por completo y te envían toda la sangre hasta el tope de la cabeza, luego hasta los pies y luego la vuelve a mandar para arriba. Era justo lo que se necesitaba, lo que ambos necesitaban y con lo torpe y todo duró lo suficiente para ser memorable.

\- "Quiero intentarlo..."- fue lo que Ikki susurró quedito cuando ambos se separaron.

\- "Oh..."- fue lo único que Li pudo articular.

\- "Pero... no te fallaré con este trabajo... lo cumpliré aunque me cueste la vida... tendrás tu estatuilla... lo prometo."

\- "Esta bien."- dijo Li aún no saliendo del mareo que le causaron todas las emociones que se acumularon en ese beso.

\- "Y no lo hago por tu dinero... no quiero que pienses eso..."

\- "Lo se..."- Li se sentía estallar.

\- "¡Yo pagaré lo que sea que vayamos a comer en nuestras citas!."

¡Citas!... oficialmente el Dragón había muerto y se había ido al cielo.

\- "Esta bien..."- susurró cada vez mas atribulado, por alguna razón habían lágrimas retenidas luchando por salir de sus ojos.

\- "Por ahora eres mi cliente y yo el detective... pero luego... pues veremos que sera luego."

\- "Entiendo..."

\- "Pero esto es como un trato... termino el trabajo y entonces ya no serás mi cliente."

\- "Aja..."

\- "Estoy hablando tonterías ¿cierto?."

\- "Si..."- Li sonrió, y a Ikki se le subió una gran cantidad de sangre a sus mejillas.

\- "Mejor me voy."- Ikki sonrió torpe.

Li le dedicó otra sonrisa no menos torpe, y de pronto no quería ver al Ave partir.

\- "¡Ikki!..."- Ikki volteó dando un cierto toque dramático con ese sombreo de ala puesto y la gabardina moviéndose al compás de su cuerpo, mientras que la luz del pequeño farolito de la entrada lo iluminaba de manera tenue. Li tragó- "Y... ¿y mi reporte?."

Ikki enrojeció un tono más.

\- "La verdad... no tengo nada para hoy."- dijo muy apenado.

\- "Oh... bueno..."- lo vio comenzar a alejarse de nuevo, y desesperado dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- "¿Quieres un té?... tengo una mucama que lo puede hacer... pero por lo general lo preparo yo mismo. No me sale mal."

Ikki lo miró un buen rato, y finalmente sonrió. Poco después entraba por aquella puerta, que lo había visto realizar el acto que más valentía le había requerido nunca jamás."

~.~.~.~.~.~

_Dos semanas después._

Ikki revisaba unas posibles fotografías del momento de la compra de la estatuilla en el mercado negro, para su desgracia el sujeto estaba de espaldas, pero estaba seguro que de algo le tenían que servir... algún detalle se daría. Suspirando, dejó las fotos de lado por un momento.

La verdad era que aunque lento, avanzaba de manera firme en la investigación... y no solo eso le iba bien, por primera vez en la vida todo le iba bien. Llevaba dos maravillosas semanas de relación con Ruy Li, a quien aún seguía llamando por su apellido, pero era más que nada ya como de cariño.

Pueda que no hubiesen pasado de unos cuantos besos encendidos y caricias por aquí y por allá, pero Ikki sin duda se sentía en una nube. Ahora lo reconocía, estaba enamorado... y con esos pensamientos suspiró de manera tonta... algo que había estado haciendo de manera frecuente últimamente.

Entonces el teléfono sonó, e Ikki contestó con su usual dulzura.

\- "Si diga..."- bien... esa era su usual dulzura- "¿Seguro?."- de pronto el Fénix se irguió sobre el asiento mientras un nuevo brillo se instauraba en sus ojos.

Era su informante... y esta vez parecía tener un buen y jugoso pedazo de información... acababa de darle la dirección del comprador. Aún no tenía el nombre, pero la dirección era tan buena como la mejor información.

\- "Verificaré en este momento la información; y si es buena, puede esperar una buena recompensa por ella."- dijo Ikki con aire confiado y cortó.

Con rapidez cogió el sombrero y el abrigo y salió sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, con suerte ese mismo día resolvería todo. En menos de un tris ya estaba a las puertas de una enorme mansión, que quedaba justo en el lugar que le había sido indicado.

Para su sorpresa lo recibieron bien y sin problemas, un mayordomo de apariencia distinguida lo recibió, y ante la negativa de Ikki de entregar el sombrero o el abrigo lo guió a una salita.

\- "El amo estará aquí en cualquier momento, puede ponerse más a gusto si lo desea... ¿le puedo ofrecer algo de beber al señor?."

Ikki negó y el mayordomo asintiendo se retiró tras una graciosa reverencia. Y tal como le había sido dicho, el dueño de casa llegó pronto, justo por la entrada que estaba a sus espaldas.

\- "Vaya vaya, así que el gran detective por fin llegó. Buenos días Ave Fénix."

Ikki abrió los ojos con desmesura, aquello era en realidad para no creerse.

\- "¿Tú?."- preguntó con voz estrangulada... y es que aún no podía salirse del shock.

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**Notas de la autora:**

chibineko: ToT Un año para actualizar... ¡UN AÑO! Sowwy mi dragonshita de peluche mosha =u.u= soy una gatita malvada.. chibi lo siente.

(chibineko baja la mirada, ni se atreve a mirar a K-Li)

cyberneko: >v> ya sabía yo que ibas a meter las patas asi =UvU=

chibineko: Bueno.. no solo tengo que disculparme con la dragonshita mosha, sino con todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo y esperaron el segundo por tanto tiempo... lo único que puedo decir es que yo no dejo botados mis fics. Así que aunque me tarde toda la vida voy a terminar cada fic que he comenzado.

Bueno, fuera de eso, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario que hacerme, pues lo estaré esperando.

Un beshito felino y gracias a todos por leer.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: El caso del misterio del dragón de ébano**

**Autor: chibineko (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Saint Seiya", son propiedad de su respectivo autor Masami Kurumada

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

**Capítulo 3: El desenlace de un buen caso**

Ikki no sabía si reír, gritar o que. Aquella debía ser una muy mala broma del destino; no podía ser cierto que la persona en frente suyo fuese el dueño de aquella mansión y por lo tanto el actual propietario de la misteriosa estatuilla negra.

\- "... Siren..."- Ikki casi masticó y escupió aquella palabra con gran molestia.

\- "Ikki, querido cuñado. Que alegría que te hayas decidido venir a visitarme."- la increíblemente extensa sonrisa del general marino parecía casi imposible de albergar en un solo rostro.

Ikki bufó aguantándose de decir lo que en realidad quería decir, solo porque por sobre todas las cosas él era un profesional... pero algo le decía que una vez finalizado el caso iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese pescado maloliente e insoportable.

\- "Si lo que vienes es a buscar a Shun, él no esta hoy; está en clases y ya hemos hablado lo suficiente como para que él sepa que sus estudios están por sobre cualquier otra cosa para mi... excepto su salud claro esta."- Sorrento expresó muy serio mientras se sentaba en un fino sillón frente a Ikki y con una sonrisa y un ademán le indicaba al Fénix que tomase asiento- "Por otro lado..."- continuó el peliceleste- "Si lo que te trae aquí es cierto asunto concerniente a cierta estatuilla negra en forma de dragón creo que estamos en el lugar justo y en el momento adecuado."- Sorrento terminó su discurso aún con aquella enorme sonrisa.

\- "Entonces después de todo tú tienes la estatuilla."- Ikki siseó mientras su mirada casi y trataba de atravesar de alguna manera a aquel que tenía en frente.

\- "Tal vez.. en realidad es más que probable."- Sorrento volvió a sonreírle a Ikki y justo en ese momento entró una criada llevando una jarra de limonada y dos vasos en una bandeja, la cual tras dejarlo todo y recibir un agradecimiento por parte del señor de la casa, procedió a retirarse.

\- "No estoy para juegos pescado.. dime si tienes o no la estatuilla. Si la tienes entonces te haré una generosa oferta de parte de mi cliente por ella, por mucho más de lo que tu pagaste."

Sorrento miró a Ikki se manera casi enigmática y luego avanzó hasta él lentamente y le ofreció un vaso de limonada, el cual Ikki recibió con un suspiro de derrota. Sorrento dio media vuelta y volvió a su sitio, se sentó mirando a Ikki de manera directa por largo tiempo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso, y finalmente dejó el vaso de lado sobre un posavasos colocado sobre una mesita y entrecruzando ambas manos por delante a la altura de su rostro siguió observando a Ikki en un escrutinio que sin duda molestaba sobremanera al caballero del Ave de Fuego.

\- "¿Entonces?."- Ikki urgió cansado del escrutinio al que era sometido.

\- "Entonces... sucede que esto pueda que tome algo más de tiempo Fénix, por lo cual te recomiendo que te guste o no te pongas cómodo porque no pienso discutir el precio de nada hasta que entiendas por completo que es lo que estás exigiendo que te dé."

Ikki abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sorrento detuvo su queja con un gesto, mucho antes de que sonido alguno abandonase la garganta del peliazul.

\- "Bien... comencemos ¿Que es exactamente lo que sabes de la estatuilla? y no me refiero a su valor monetario, sino a la historia y los mitos que la envuelven."

Ikki frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con el obtener o no la estatuilla para Li?. En fin, Sorrento era un sujeto extraño, pensó Ikki. Un sujeto extraño que tenía millones... millones, una flautita, a su ototo y la estatuilla. El Fénix bufó ante aquellos pensamientos y aburrido decidió contestar con lo que sabía... los relatos que Shion le había narrado y los pocos mitos que él mismo había encontrado en algún que otro libro. Cuando finalizó, Sorrento asintió con un "Ya veo" y aire ausente; Ikki frunció aún más el ceño.

\- "Bueno Ikki... debo de admitir que estoy sorprendido, sin duda alguna has investigado, porque has recopilado mucha más información que muchos otros, incluyendo a los que me vendieron la estatuilla."- Sorrento pasó un rato como evaluando lo que iba a decir a continuación- "Pero para fortuna mía, yo poseo aún mucha más información acerca del dragón... información que obtuve desde las mismas profundidades marinas que fueron testigos mudos de cada una de las vicisitudes de este extraordinario y triste ser, el cual tu conoces como 'El Dragón de Ébano'. No Fénix, no me mires así no estoy loco, aunque te cueste creerlo estoy hablando de un ser vivo y real, cuya historia como tu bien llegaste a descubrir se remonta a los día en los cuales el continente de Lemuria aún existía al igual que sus habitantes, continente que como tu mismo me acabas de describir sucumbió ante la fuerza del mar."- Sorrento paró un rato para tomar aire y su mirada se tornó ausente y triste en algún punto lejano por detrás de Ikki. Entonces Sorrento empezó a hablar, y lo que sus labios iban narrando dejaron a Ikki en una pieza, al principio lo que comenzó como el escuchar forzosamente una vieja historia terminó dejándolo temblando en su sitio y sin pensamientos coherentes para poder formar frase alguna por un largo, muy largo momento.

_"Hace ya varios cientos de años, cuando aún la Atlántida se erguía orgullosa sobre el Océano; otra isla de avanzada civilización llegaba a su fin de una manera violenta; pero gracias a las divinidades que protegían a los habitantes de aquel lugar la salvación llegó para muchos más de los que el destino había decidido salvar... muchos hombres, mujeres y niños vivieron para comenzar de nuevo y transmitir su saber... muchos, pero no los suficientes pare él, para el protector principal de aquella civilización que sintió en carne propia cada grito, dolor y muerte de los que perecieron bajo la fuerza de las azules masas de agua. Él sentía que había fallado y por lo tanto que debía de sufrir un castigo por ello, y por eso no escuchó a los otros seres cuando le suplicaron que no se castigase así. En realidad ya no escuchó nada ni a nadie mientras se recluía en soledad en la más oscura y solitaria cueva submarina con un eterno dolor como único compañero... y así pasaron siglos enteros antes de que un nuevo fenómeno lo hiciese salir de su letargo poco a poco, pues hasta sus oídos llegaron nuevos gritos de desesperación y dolor, pero aunque quiso hacer algo no pudo ya que su cuerpo entumecido se lo impidió, y se quedó en una aletargada conciencia los día que le siguieron a aquella nueva tragedia, que no era otra que el final de la civilización conocida como la Atlántida._

_Y los días pasaron, una decena estaba a punto de cumplirse cuando una olvidada corriente marina llevó hasta donde él estaba un ser cuya forma ya su mente obnibulada casi había olvidado... un ser humano. Un humano apenas vivo, un hombre maduro de blanca piel tostada por el sol y apenas vivo. Y entonces algo en su interior lo obligó a despertar; tal vez había ya fallado a muchos pero no por ello dejaría una vida más apagarse ante sus ojos cansados de tantas muertes._

_El gigantesco ser resolvió todo aquello en pocos segundos mientras se obligaba a si mismo a salir de su embotamiento a la fuerza y acercarse al pequeño ser, el cual sacó de las aguas brindándole en una pequeña zona seca de la submarina cueva un poco de aire y a través de su aletargado cuerpo un poco de calor. Lo cuido hasta que el frágil ser humano recuperó el color y la salud, buscó alimentos suficientes para saciar el hambre y agua para calmar la sed del hombre... y se sintió pleno de nuevo. Por eso cuando el hombre le anunció que era su momento para dejar aquella cueva, al oscuro protector el corazón se le encogió y sin pensarlo demasiado volvió a ofrecer su vida en servicio de los mortales... de un mortal, del hombre que tenía frente a si._

_El hombre miró a su salvador, a aquel que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo, que lo había protegido y le había dado su amistad y en su corazón supo que también deseaba continuar junto al inmortal ser._

_¿Pero como iría por la tierra a su lado un ser como aquel que estaba frente a el? Aquella pregunta fue de su corazón a sus labios, y con sorpresa descubrió la respuesta, cuando aquel ser fue cubierto por un manto de oscuridad que poco a poco fue empequeñeciéndose hasta alcanzar el mismo tamaño y contextura del hombre... tal vez incluso un poco más pequeño; y al disiparse el manto de oscuridad el hombre quedo mudo de asombro ante lo que vio... un joven de piel blanca como la espuma del mar y un cabello largo y negro como el mismo ébano, como el majestuoso ser que hasta hacia poco había estado rente a él mismo, cabello que enmarcaba un rostro de nariz fina, labios pequeños y unos ojos como nunca los había visto antes... eran tan negros como las profundidades más recónditas del mar. El joven, que se encontraba sereno a pesar del frío y de su desnudez, sostenía entre sus manos una pequeña figurilla con la forma del majestuoso guardián que alguna vez ocupó el lugar del hombre... figurilla que entregó al otro tras dar un par de pasos hacia adelante y sonreír de manera un tanto tímida. Aquella era la acción final para sellar un nuevo pacto, uno en el que según las propias palabras del inmortal ser, se entregaba por completo enlazando su vida eterna al alma del hombre que tenía en frente... era tan simple como que ahora le pertenecía, el hombre era su dueño._

_Y el atlante decidió tomar todo lo que se le ofrecía, pues si antes había sentido cariño hacia quien lo había salvado sin pedir nada a cambio, ahora ante aquella divina visión su corazón se inflamaba con un calor y pasión hacía mucho no sentidos. El hombre tomó entre sus brazos al muchacho pelinegro, le sonrió y se inclinó lentamente para tomar con delicadeza los pequeños labios entre los suyos propios, tras lo cual ahondo el beso y dejó que sus instintos siguieran su curso._

_Cuando al día siguiente ambos salieron de la cueva para enfrentar al mundo, ya no solo eran compañeros; sino amigos, amantes y almas gemelas._

_Y así fue que el que alguna vez fuese el guardián de aquella extinta civilización, ahora comenzaba una nueva vida, dedicándose por completo a una sola alma... por cuanto tiempo el destino así lo dicte."_

Sorrento terminó con su relato con el mismo tono de voz con el cual había empezado: uno calmado, centrado... por completo neutro; pero no por ello el receptor de sus palabras se mantuvo así. Ikki terminó agitado, echo un mar de nervios y negándose cada dos por tres a creer lo que estaba tal vez más que claro; y en esos momentos, aferrado a su sitio con más fuerza de la necesaria casi y se sentía morir.

Sorrento se paró de sus sitio, caminó hasta donde Ikki se encontraba y acuclillándose lo miró directo a los ojos, justo al tiempo que retomaba la palabra.

"Pero hay algo mas... un relato que fue escrito muchos siglos después por un joven historiador que recopiló los hechos de boca de quien vivió el momento narrado:

_Cuenta este relato que por aquella época un joven pescador fue rescatado de morir ahogado durante una tormenta por un extraño joven de piel blanca y largos cabellos negros. Cuanto despertó estaba en la orilla y junto a él estaba su salvador, el cual tenía la mirada triste puesta sobre la ahora calmada superficie del mar._

_El joven le agradeció a aquel a quien le debía la vida, y este lo miró volteando completamente hacia el joven pescador, entonces fue que el pescador notó que en las manos de su salvador se encontraba protegida una pequeña estatuilla negra que asemejaba alguna extraña clase de serpiente marina._

_El extraño muchacho de negros cabellos extendió la figurilla y la puso entre las manos del pescador, quien atónito no alcanzaba a comprender el porque de aquella acción, y así pasaron algunos segundos hasta que con un suspiro y aduciendo que no era a quien buscaba, el chico de blanca piel y cabellos negros se levantó con la intención de alejarse._

_El pescador, aún sin entender gran cosa, se paró como pudo buscando por lo menos tratar de ayudar de alguna manera a su salvador. Lo alcanzó y preguntó si podía ayudarlo a buscar a la persona requerida; el misterioso chico lo miro tristemente con aquellos profundos ojos negros que poseía y le agradeció con una débil sonrisa, tras lo cual dijo unas inentendibles palabras para el joven pescador que sin embargo se le grabaron por la tristeza con que fueron dichas:_

_No hay nada en lo que usted pueda ayudarme gentil caballero... hasta que su alma regrese no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Yo lo sabía, lo supe cuando tomé la decisión, estuve conciente de eso todo el tiempo; pero eso no evita que duela. Cada vez que lo pierdo siento que un pedazo de mi alma se va con él, a pesar de que aún no ha amado nunca, aún así el cariño que le tomo en cada vida es grande... y saber que en la próxima vida no me recordará solo aumenta mi dolor. Tal vez al fin de cuentas mi decisión no fue la más adecuada, pero ya nada puedo hacer._

_Hasta el día en el cual él decida liberarme seguiré esperando día tras día, vida tras vida; quizás para siempre porque no pienso pedir mi libertad._

_Y tras aquella extraña confesión, el joven se alejó a paso lento y con la mirada aún perdida, con la estatuilla aún entre sus manos; probablemente en busca de aquel a quien aún esperaba."_

Si antes Ikki había llegado a un afectado estado de negación, ahora temblaba visiblemente a un paso del shock nervioso. Sorrento suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y servía un vaso con whisky a Ikki, el cual prácticamente tuvo que ayudarle a beber por el Fénix no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

\- "¿Estas bien Ikki?."- Sorrento preguntó un tanto preocupado mientras retiraba el vaso de los labios del menor.

Por su parte Ikki lo miró, al parecer recuperando un poco la noción de donde estaba y para que estaba allí, puesto que poco a poco iba recuperando su acostumbrada seriedad y su mirada hosca.

\- "Si... si estoy bien. Yo... ¿donde está la estatuilla?."- Ikki preguntó en un tono más desesperado del que hubiese querido utilizar, pero tratando por todos los medios de no perder la poca tranquilidad a la cual aún se aferraba tras escuchar lo relatado por el general marino.

Sorrento suspiró, se levantó y con toda la calma del mundo le señaló a Ikki una pequeña estatuilla oscura a la vista y alcance de cualquier mortal, en una de las repisas que además estaba llena con muchas otras estatuillas.

\- "¿Esa es?..."- preguntó Ikki con incredulidad, puesto que de manera obvia había supuesto que una pieza de arte de tal delicadeza y valor estaría guardada en una bóveda tal vez... o cualquier otro lugar mucho más protegido.

\- "Si... esa es la estatuilla que buscas. Ha estado a tus espaldas todo el tiempo."- comentó sin burla alguna Sorrento, con la simpleza de quien comenta el estado del clima.

\- "Pero... pero... ¿No debería...?- Ikki aún miraba incrédulo la estatuilla, la cual de pronto parecía llamarlo de alguna manera.

\- "¿Estar guardada en una caja de seguridad o algo por el estilo?."- Sorrento siguió hablando de manera tranquila- "Bien, si... lo estaba hasta que Shun la vio y me pidió que la pusiese en algún otro lugar con luz, que encerrada la estatuilla le parecía solitaria, que era demasiado bonita para tener un 'aura tan triste'."- Sorrento expresó con una sonrisa soñadora mientras evocaba el pucherito que le había hecho Shun en aquel momento al tiempo que le ponía ojitos de cachorro... o como Siren acostumbraba decirle 'Ojitos de conejito bebé'- "Simplemente me es imposible decirle que no a tu hermano cuando me pide algo, cuñadito."- el general terminó con un tono juguetón.

Ikki frunció el entrecejo ante el apelativo que le fue otorgado y con un gruñido miró de frente a Sorrento.

\- "Mi cliente quiere la estatuilla."- repitió su prerrogativa inicial al tiempo que posaba su mirada en la misma y sin poder evitar que sucediese, el corazón le daba un nuevo salto en el pecho- "Dime cual es tu precio y te lo pagaré sin dudarlo."

Sorrento miró a Ikki largamente, y al final dijo un tanto quedo.

\- "No sé si en realidad estés dispuesto a pagar mi precio Fénix."

Ikki arqueó una ceja como retándolo a poner su precio, así que Sorrento al final lo soltó.

\- "Shun."- dijo suavecito, sin altanerías ni burla en su voz.

Le costó un rato a Ikki procesar lo dicho, más al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron primero en desconcierto y luego se entrecerraron en furia, y el Fénix imponente se plantó ante el Marina de Siren ardiendo de coraje ante el insulto proferido y con ganas de incinerar a quien tenía delante allí mismo.

\- "¡Shun no es ninguna mercancía Siren! ¡¿Cómo infiernos te atreves a pedirme a MI OTOTO como pago por lo que he venido a buscar?! ¡Es INACEPTABLE!."- estalló Ikki.

\- "Por supuesto que es inaceptable Fénix, es por ello que hasta donde yo sé, no te he pedido tal cosa. Respeto y valoro demasiado a Shun para siquiera soñar con hacer algo como eso."- se defendió un de pronto angustiado Sorrento.

\- "Entonces... ¿que demonios fue lo que quisiste decir?."- casi escupió la pregunta el Fénix, mientras miraba impasible al otro.

\- "Quiero tu aceptación Ikki, tu aprobación. No es que me muera por ella, pero es importante para Shun; no sabes cuanto lo afecta saber que no te gusta que seamos pareja y es que aunque hayamos tomado ambos la decisión de estar juntos a pesar de lo que el resto del mundo diga, aún sigue esperando el que tu le digas que lo que sentimos él y yo esta bien para ti."- Sorrento miró a Ikki más suplicante de lo que se había mostrado jamás ante nadie, y tras unos segundos que al marino le parecieron siglos, continuó- "Eso es todo lo que deseo, que hables con Shun y des tu aceptación.. ya dije lo que quería, pero no te puedo obligar a nada después de todo, así que eres libre de tomar la estatuilla sea que nos aceptes o no. Es tuya Ikki, puedes llevársela al dragón... quien supongo es tu cliente."

Ikki parpadeó, observó a un Sorrento extrañamente frágil y volteó en dirección a la repisa, más antes de dar paso alguno dijo como quien no quiere la cosa un simple 'Lo pensaré'. Y fue más que suficiente para arrancar una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento de los labios de Sorrento.

Y fue en el momento en el que Ikki puso las manos sobre la estatuilla que algo extraño ocurrió, algo que lo hizo estremecer... una corriente que lo recorrió por completo y que hizo que su corazón se detuviese en seco para luego volver a latir... al mismo ritmo que latía la figurilla entre sus manos.

\- "¿Pasa algo Fénix?."- Sorrento preguntó extrañado ante la repentina palidez del otro.

\- "Late."- fue todo lo que respondió Ikki y Sorrento lo miró aún más extrañado.

\- "¿Late? ¿A que te refieres con eso?."- Sorrento se acercó al otro e Ikki con total cuidado acercó la estatuilla hacia Sorrento.

\- "Late... tiene pulso."- dijo con la voz aún en un hilo.

Y un rayo de entendimiento iluminó la mente de Sorrento.

\- "¡Por Poseidón!."- exclamó mientras acercaba una mano tímida a la estatuilla que tantas veces había sujetado y sentido inerte y fría... pero no sintió nada, a excepción de un poco de calor manar de la figurilla, como si un congelado ser vivo volviese a recuperar algo de temperatura- "Vaya... no siento nada... o por lo menos no mucho, y sin embargo creo en ti. Felicidades Fénix, te acabas de convertir en el nuevo amo del Dragón de Ébano."

Y mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí en una mansión, para ser más precisos en medio de un amplio jardín un joven de largos cabellos negros y blanca piel sentía en su pecho una familiar sensación cálida recorrerlo, una sensación muchas veces esperada pero que ahora era lo último que deseaba.

Li se mordió el labio mientras trataba de reprimir lágrimas traicioneras que pugnaban por salir. ¡No era justo!... él no deseaba un nuevo amo ahora, no cuando por primera vez en toda su existencia conocía lo que era la verdadera felicidad, cuando deseaba poder pasar oda una vida junto a aquel que pensó nunca lo notaría y ahora le había prometido una maravillosa compañía mutua. No... no era justo, no lo era cuando por primera vez la idea de pasar un siglo o dos antes de que apareciese aquel o aquella que rigiese su destino ya no sonaba tan mal.. no lo era porque cuando por primera vez podía clamar a los vientos que poseía algo realmente suyo esto le era arrebatado ¿Que no había pagado ya lo suficiente? ¿Qué acaso no merecía después de tanta penitencia un poquito para si mismo?

Pero no había caso en lamentarse, un nuevo amo despertaba ante el contacto con la estatuilla... tan solo un poco más de veinte años habían pasado y el alma con quien se había enlazado retornaba a exigir lo que era suyo... tendría que dedicarle su vida como siempre lo había hecho, tendría que decirle adiós a Ikki, adiós a su amor. El solo pensar en aquello hizo sangrar su corazón... pero antes de perder a Ikki daría todo de si, ya estaba decidido.

Su Ikki... su amor... sin importar quien fuese el dueño de su alma; ahora y para siempre solo esos ojos azules y salvajes, y esa actitud desenfadada serían dueños de su corazón.

\- "Ikki..."- suspiró Li- "Te amo."- y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Ikki miró un tanto nervioso el lugar que tenía en frente, nervioso por como reaccionaría Li al tener en sus manos la estatuilla, nervioso por saber como reaccionaría el dragón al saber que Ikki estaba enterado de su verdadera naturaleza, nervioso al imaginar lo que podría suceder al enterarse Li que él era su nuevo dueño, nervioso porque estaba completamente en blanco ante su proceder, ante el nuevo e inesperado 'título' que se le había conferido... vale, estaba MUY nervioso, pero no por ello iba a detenerse.

Reuniendo valor tocó el timbre de la puerta de la mansión de Li que era el lugar frente al cual estaba, y aspirando profundamente una última vez decidió esperar. Solo por si acaso acarició con suavidad una vez más la pequeña cajita de terciopelo con interior de paño fino que alojaba al pequeño dragón de ébano en el interior del bolsillo derecho de su sobretodo; y no fue hasta que la puerta se abrió y el mayordomo de la casa fijó su mirada sobre el joven, que Ikki soltó el aire que no se dio cuenta que había estado reteniendo.

\- "Buenas tardes joven Ikki."- saludó el mayordomo con cortesía al chico que había visto iluminar el rostro de su señor por primera vez desde que había empezado a trabajar en aquella casa.

\- "Buenas tardes... er... ¿Está el señor Li?. Me gustaría hablar con él sobre el caso.. es importante."

\- "Por supuesto, está en la piscina bajo techo. Si me permite déjeme guiarlo hasta allí, el señor dejó dicho que lo llevásemos si es que llegaba a venir."

\- "Gracias."- susurró mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar que le era señalado tras los pasos del mayordomo.

Y muy poco después se encontraba frente a la edificación donde estaba la piscina, y por lo tanto Ryu Li. El mayordomo se retiró dejando solo a Ikki, quien con lentitud entró al recinto y pronto ubicó a su muchacho de negros cabellos buceando con languidez de un extremo al otro de la piscina, la cual en realidad no era demasiado grande pero si lo suficiente como para nadar y relajarse.

Ikki se acercó a la orilla de la piscina, se acuchilló y observó un manchón negro, conformado por los cabellos de Li bajo el agua, moverse hasta casi alcanzar la orilla contraria a Ikki donde segundos después emergió el dragón de manera graciosa, echando los cabellos hacia atrás y aspirando una honda bocanada de aire; acciones que dejaron a Ikki sin aliento.

Li por su parte se sintió vigilado, por lo cual volteó sobre su sitio y encontró aquellos ojos azules tan amados encima suyo. Con timidez le sonrió a su Ave de Fuego.

\- "Hola Ikki."- saludó Li en medio de su sonrisa.

\- "Hola Li... siento mucho interrumpirte."

\- "Oh, no digas tonterías Ikki, tu nunca interrumpes. Dame un par de minutos y te alcanzo."- y tras decir aquello Li volvió a hundirse bajo el agua y nadó veloz en dirección al Fénix, con lo cual poco después emergía por la orilla a sus pies.

\- "Hola de nuevo."- Li saludo con una nueva sonrisa.

Ikki lo miró, le sonrió y acarició con cariño el húmedo cabellos y las mejillas de su amado tras acuclillarse... era hora de comenzar.

\- "Vine a hablar contigo Li, sobre la estatuilla. La encontré."- anunció el Fénix con mucho cuidado, y notó a Li tensarse.

\- "Oh!... y esto... ¿está a salvo?... ¿Corre peligro de desaparecer de nuevo?"- preguntó Li algo nervioso.

\- "No, está en buenas manos. No volverás a perderla, pero..."- más Ikki fue interrumpido.

\- "Me tranquiliza saber que está a salvo Ikki... entonces no hay ningún apuro. Me cuentas todo después de salir de la piscina... pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no entras también?, el agua esta deliciosa en verdad."- invitó Li un poco sugerente.

Ikki alzó una ceja, Li se estaba comportando bastante evasivo. Suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa a su chico.

\- "Me temo que no puedo, no tengo traje de baño cariño."

\- "Bueno, a menos que pienses invitar a alguien más, yo no veo ningún problema a eso, a mi no me importa. Solo quitate la ropa y metete; y si te incomoda que te observe también puede arreglarse, prometo no mirar."- y dicho aquello y de forma cada vez más coqueta, Li se dio la vuelta y se cubrió los ojos con las manos luego de cerrarlos. De Ikki solo se escuchó una ligera sonrisa.

Pronto el susurrar de la ropa se oyó, y un par de minutos después el ruido de alguien entrando al agua. Luego Ikki abrazaba a Li por la cintura y besaba su cabello.

\- "Eres imposible."- le decía con cariño mientras apretaba un momento el abrazo para luego dejarlo ir.

Li sonrió y se arrebujó entre los brazos que lo sostenían, se sentía bien... no quería salir de ellos nunca, pero Ikki lo había soltado así que no tuvo más remedio que salir del cálido abrigo que ofrecía el otro. Cuando Li volvió a encarar a Ikki lo notó algo incómodo.

\- "¿Sucede algo Ikki?."- preguntó curioso.

\- "Llamame anticuado... pero no acostumbro estar así de desnudo frente a otras personas muy a menudo."

\- "¡Ni que fuese la primera vez!."- Li dijo tratando de contener la risa- "Hasta donde yo recuerdo te vi desnudo muchas veces en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, no tuvimos más opción ya que el maestro apenas y nos dejaba unos minutos para bañarnos, así que tu también me viste desnudo en ese entonces, no tienes porque ponerte así."

Ikki suspiró, aún incómodo... mucho más incomodo en realidad por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

\- "Si bien, pero entonces solo tenía doce años... o menos. No es tampoco que me hubiese andado fijando en esas cosas."- aunque pareciera imposible, Ikki estaba aún más apenado y fue por eso tal vez que Li no lo resistió más y largó a reír con ganas, para completa frustración de Ikki.

\- "¡Exagerado!"- dijo Li entre risas y pronto desapareció bajo el agua para horror de Ikki, quien estaba a punto de salir de la piscina cuando Li emergió otra vez con su traje de baño en la mano, prenda que lanzó fuera del agua sin ninguna pena- "Listo, ahora estamos iguales... ¡Vamos! te echo unas carreras a lo largo, apuesto que aún soy más rápido que tu."

Y sin dar tiempo a replicar, comenzó a nadar hacia la otra orilla, seguido de cerca por un Ikki entre divertido y más tranquilo. Nadaron varios minutos en los cuales hicieron tres carreras, chapotearon como dos niños pequeños y se persiguieron el uno al otro lanzándose el par de flotadores que andaban por allí; hasta que finalmente exhaustos se acurrucaron en una esquina junto a la escalera de mano.

\- "Esto fue divertido, tenemos que volver a hacerlo."- Ikki dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se relajaba un poco.

\- Si... lo fue."- Li dijo un tanto ausente mientras acariciaba con dulzura el pecho de Ikki, donde finalmente se inclinó para depositar un beso, y luego otro y otro más; sorprendiendo a Ikki con tales acciones pero no dejándolo ni pensar pues pronto estaba aferrado a él en todo sentido.

\- "Li... espera ¿Que haces?."- preguntó Ikki de pronto más nervioso que nunca, puesto que no había llegado antes a tal grado de intimidad con Li... apenas unas pocas caricias inocentes no se comparaban con dos cuerpos desnudos, retozando rodeados de agua. Li lamió la piel tostada del pecho al que ahora prodigaba sus atenciones y mordió con cuidado una ya endurecida tetilla- "¡Aaaah! Li... Li espera ¡Oh Zeus! ¡Li!." Ikki gimió con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- "Te amo Ikki."- Li susurró inundado por el placer del momento, mientras buscaba nuevos puntos que explorar y nuevos suspiros que sacar de los labios de su amado- "Te amo y te necesito... amame Ikki, por favor."

Un largo y ronco gemido salió de los labios de Ikki, quien ya había perdido todo resquicio de cordura tras la súplica que Li extendiese hacia él. Los labios de Li seguían explorando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, mientras que las manos del mismo empezaban a trazar caminos aún tímidos por el vientre y las caderas del ave de fuego.

Con ojos vidriosos Ikki finalmente capturó la mirada de Li, y sin pensarlo demasiado reclamó la boca pequeña en un beso ansioso que se fue profundizando a medida que la pasión entre la pareja iba aumentando. Poco a poco las caricias fueron incrementándose por parte de ambas manos ansiosas buscando descubrir la textura de las pieles húmedas y bocas buscando marcar senderos al tiempo que descubrían el embriagante sabor con el que habían soñado durante más de una húmeda noche.

Una mano de Li se posó sobre una de las de Ikki y mientras el dragón emitía un largo suspiro llevaba aquella mano hacia su propia hombría instando a Ikki a acariciarlo en aquella zona tan íntima. Ikki sintió como en un sueño la dureza de Li a su tacto mientras devoraba los labios rojos e hinchados del dragón casi con hambre; y luego sin darse cuenta en algún momento entre saborear a Li y contentarse los oídos con la sinfonía de gemidos y suspiros por parte de los dos Ikki se volteó en el agua junto a Li dejándolo contra la pared, empujando aquel cuerpo a moverse al ritmo del suyo propio mientras de alguna manera buscaba el compás de ambos en armonía.

La mano de Ikki viajó recorriendo casi con adoración los testículos y buscando descubrir aún más mientras que Li se aferraba cada vez más fuertemente a Ikki para de alguna manera evitar separarse de su Ave de Fuego, puesto que no estaba muy seguro de su propia estabilidad, aún cuando se encontrase atrapado entre la pared de la piscina y el cuerpo de su amante.

\- "Ah!... Ikki... ¡IKKI!..."- Li se arqueó cuando sintió un dedo introducirse en su interior, como buscando prepararlo aunque de manera algo torpe, jadeó y se tensó y estiró sin pensarlo, encontrando de pronto que su cuello estaba siendo marcado por los dientes de un Fénix tan ávido como un vampiro de la sangre de su víctima.

Se aferró aún más fuertemente, gimiendo cada vez más alto, tratando de darle un ritmo a los movimientos para que ambos encontrasen el placer que buscaban, y cuando lo logró sintió un segundo dedo aventurero ingresar poco a poco a su interior. Las uñas de Ryu Li dejaron marcas notorias en la espalda del Fénix ante la nueva oleada de dolor y placer.

\- "¡Ikki!... por favor... por favor ¡Tomame!."- comenzó a suplicar el dragón con impaciencia entre besos y caricias encendidas.

\- "Li... ah, Li... yo... yo no..."- Ikki apenas y podía expresarse perdido en el mar de emociones que lo ahogaban sin piedad; y cuando menos lo esperaba sintió la mano ansiosa de Li en su miembro ya endurecido y adolorido guiándolo, y una estrechez cálida rodeándolo... estaba sucediendo, estaba poseyendo a Li; era una sensación indescriptible de placer y bienestar la que lo inundó en aquellos momentos, y aún cuando era él quien dominaba se dejó llevar por su dragón en aquella primera incursión al paraíso. 

Pronto establecieron un ritmo suave y cadencioso... delicioso; el calor los recorría en oleadas que iban a un extremo al otro de sus cuerpos al tiempo que los gemidos y suspiros marcaban el paso. Li tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada hacia atrás, sujetándose sin embargo en estrechos abrazos con piernas y brazos a las caderas y cuello de su Fénix, el cual tenía al dragón bien firme por la cintura, la que aferraba firmemente con sus manos. El ir y venir era como viajar al cielo, un cielo que poco a poco aumentaba en sensaciones que lo estaban llevando al límite.

\- "¡Li!"- gimió Ikki casi desesperado mientras hundía su rostro en el níveo cuello y gemía y suspiraba con frenesí- "Ya.. ya no puedo ¡Ryu me vengo!."- las manos en la cintura de Li viajaron hasta estrechar por completo el cuerpo delgado en un fuerte abrazo.

El caballero negro del dragón no contesto nada verbal, más sin embargo se estrechó aún más contra Ikki hundiéndole las uñas en la espalda una vez más, mientras que su amante dos embestidas después sentía como el interior del pelinegro se llenaba con su esencia. Casi de inmediato Ryu Li llegaba también al propio clímax, dejándolos al final a ambos agotados, apenas concientes de que debían de sujetarse al barandal de la escalerilla para no hundirse en el agua de la piscina.

Los minutos que siguieron a aquella explosión de sensaciones fueron calmados y sobrecogedores, por completo satisfechos en todo sentido. Solo aferrarse al otro constituía un todo necesario para ser feliz, y Li deseo una vez más en pocas horas que aquello no terminase jamás, que tanto Ikki como él mismo se quedasen así por el resto de sus vidas.. y sin embargo una vez más el destino desescucho sus súplicas silenciosas justo en el momento en que Ikki deshizo el abrazo que los unía, y tras un breve beso en la cabeza de Li se alejaba de la piscina argumentando volver pronto.

\- "No tardes..."- contesto Li tratando de esbozar una sonrisa mientras su pecho martilleaba con fuerza ante el horrible pensamiento de que pronto debería de dejar a Ikki libre. Él no quería pero tenía que hacerlo.

Pensaba en todo aquello cuando una sensación demasiado familiar lo embargó, la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que su amo tomaba la estatuilla entre sus manos, pero además se unía otra sensación, la de cercanía. La estatuilla y el amo estaban cerca... muy cerca; aún cuando no podía precisar que tanto sabía que estaba cerca, y el dragón tembló al pensar que quizás Ikki había arreglado de alguna manera que el hombre o mujer que ahora poseía el Dragón de ébano fuese personalmente a entregarlo.

¡Oh Ikki! No sabía lo que estaba a punto de causar.. el fin se acercaba más rápido de lo que creía y deseaba.

\- "¿Li?... ¿Estás bien?."- la voz sonó preocupada a su espalda, más todo lo que Li atinó a hacer fue asentir; segundos después el sonido del agua siendo perturbada denotaba que Ikki había entrado de nuevo al interior de la piscina- "¿Estás seguro de estar bien amor?... Bueno, si lo dices yo te creo."- un suave beso en la nuca casi y hace al dragón llorar- "Y ahora que estamos tranquilos, hay algo que quisiera que supieses... sobre tu estatuilla..."- las lágrimas amenazaban cada vez más fuertemente con salir, más el dragón se resistía a llorar, aunque el brazo que de pronto rodeaba su cintura lo hiciese todo mucho más difícil aún- "Bueno... lo que quería decirte... Li..."- entonces lo increíble sucedió, el otro brazo de Ikki rodeó cariñoso el hombro, la mano de Ikki casi a la altura de los ojos de Li que se abrían incrédulos y el aliento suave del Fénix en una voz insegura en su oído- "Ryu Li... yo te libero para que hagas con tu destino lo que más desees."

Ikki nunca supo de donde salieron esas palabras, la verdad era que tenía preparado todo un discurso explicativo para tratar de dar a entender a su dragón lo ocurrido; pero cuando vio poco después los ojos acuosos de Li luego de que este voltease abruptamente y lo miraran con algo parecido a sorpresa en una mezcla de agradecimiento y amor, supo que todo estaba bien... muy bien; y luego... luego sucedió un milagro.

\- "Lo que yo más desee... yo te deseo a ti..."- las palabras dichas por Li habían sido casi susurradas y sin embargo Ikki las escuchó con la intensidad de una promesa gritada directamente a su corazón. Y una luz repentina y muy brillante obligó al Fénix a cerrar los ojos por un momento, justo en el instante en que se sentía de pronto rodeado por una embriagante calidez que lo hacia sentir seguro y amado. A pesar de su inmenso deseo de sentirse así para siempre, Ikki se obligó a si mismo a abrir los ojos para ver a Li, darle su apoyo de alguna manera, demostrarle su amor... más al abrir los ojos no pudo menos que quedarse estático al verse rodeado por un hermoso y enorme dragón negro que serpenteaba su alargado cuerpo con delicadeza alrededor del cuerpo de Ikki, quien sonriendo y sintiéndose en paz solo atinó a volver a cerrar los ojos y encogiéndose sobre si mismo se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación que lo embargaba. No estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo pasó después de que se dejase llevar, bien pudieron ser unos segundos como varios días, él simplemente no hubiese podido notar la diferencia; pero al abrir los ojos no pudo más que sonreír y apretar un poco mas el cálido cuerpo que soñaba entre sus brazos; ambos ya secos a un lado de la piscina. Ikki suspiró alcanzando una toalla grande que utilizó para arropar ambos cuerpos y volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por un placentero y tranquilo sueños, sin hacer mucho caso a la estatuilla negra que yacía partida en tres pedazos a un costado.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_Seis meses después..._

Unos ojos azules que se vislumbraban casi asesinos se posaban sobre la sonrisa despreocupada del sujeto que se atrevía de manera casi suicida a rodear la cintura de su pequeño ototo con tanta desfachatez... y digo casi porque si no fuese porque Ikki había dado finalmente su 'bendición' a la pareja casi cuatro meses atrás y a regañadientes, Sorrento de Siren estaría sin duda en aquellos momentos con la nariz rota, varios dientes menos y a un paso de la tumba... pero desgraciadamente Ikki ya había cedido y tenía que cumplir con su palabra... tanto por su ototo que se veía en esos momentos en el cielo, como por el chico que se encontraba a su lado en aquellos instantes tomando su mano y transmitiendo seguridad y cariño. Suspiró... nada podía hacer ya más que centrarse en su trabajo, su pareja y cuidar de que la felicidad de su hermanito no se apagase nunca.

\- "¿Ikki?..."- Li sacó a Ikki de sus pensamientos con suavidad mientras movía una mano delante del rostro del Fénix.

Ikki parpadeó y lo miro, perdiéndose unos segundos en esas piscinas de obsidiana, negras como la noche; para luego mirar a un Shun que al igual que Li lo miraba extrañado, y a un Sorrento que observaba todo bastante burlón. Bufó en exasperación ante el último, lo cual tan solo ensanchó más la sonrisa del general marina.

\- "Lo siento amor... estaba pensando en otras cosas."- se disculpó Ikki acariciando la mejilla de Li, quien suspiró ante el suave toque.

\- "¡Onii-chan!."- Shun se dejó oír entonces- "Prometiste no pensar en tu trabajo aunque sea por unos minutos. Nos reunimos en este café todos para pasar un rato en familia, no para que te hundas en tu investigación aún con nosotros al lado."- Shun terminó diciendo casi con un puchero.

A Ikki tan solo le salió una gotita, era mejor que Shun y Li pensasen que la interpretación de su ototo era la correcta a que supiesen lo que estaba pensando en realidad... y que estaba seguro Sorrento de por si ya sospechaba.

\- "Lo siento ototo, prometo no volver a dejar mi mente vagar así."- Ikki le sonrió de manera conciliadora a Shun... y el momento pasó de una forma u otra, o hubiese quedado allí de no ser por el General Marina.

\- "Y ya que tocamos el tema ¿Que tal la investigación Fénix?."

\- "Avanzando... por ahora tengo una cita con un informante, lo veré en unos 30 minutos más o menos."- reveló Ikki frunciéndole a Sorrento un poco el entrecejo y pensando que el pescado ese era un metiche de primera.

\- "¡Oh! ¿Entonces ya te vas nii-san?... y yo que quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, ya casi ni te veo."- otro puchero marca Shun, el cual fue seguido de una sonrisilla maliciosa por parte del peliceleste.

\- "Es que amor ¿Quien iba a imaginar que tu hermano iba a resultar ser uno de los detectives más reconocidos de los últimos tiempos?. Tres casos resueltos con óptimos resultados y los pedidos le llueven. Ay cuñadito!, juro que si algún día pierdo mi peine de plata favorito te voy a contratar para que me lo encuentres."- terminó diciendo un burloncísimo Sorrento mientras abanicaba las pestañas a Ikki en juego, todo lo cual terminó siendo respondido por un bufido más un gruñido marca Fénix además de una mirada que prometía una muerte lenta y dolorosa en cuanto Shun no lo quisiese más a su lado... algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar.

\- "Pues yo estoy orgulloso de ti Ikki. Eres el mejor detective del mundo y todo lo que pude llegar a pedir y más."- Ah! Li... siempre con la palabra exacta en el momento justo.

Ikki no podía sentirse más afortunado que en ese momento. Finalmente miró el reloj luego de desperezarse un poco, si no se iba de una vez perdería la cita con su contacto y no podía permitirse una falla igual; como bien había dicho Sorrento (aunque admitir que el pescado estuvo correcto en alguna afirmación era como una patada al hígado para Ikki) luego de resolver el ya famoso _'Caso del Dragón de Ébano'_ , luego de resolver el misterio de la ubicación de una de las más famosas duplas de ladrones cibernéticos (aunque para eso necesitó ayuda de Shiryu como el experto en computadoras que era), y recuperar uno de los zafiros más grandes del mundo; pues tenía una reputación que cuidar.

\- "Yo ya me voy; gracias por el café y por su tiempo Shun... Li."- Ikki comenzó a despedirse mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

\- "¿Y para mi no hay nada?."- preguntó Sorrento con fingidas lágrimas en los ojos, y como respuesta tuvo otra más de las tantas miradas asesinas que Ikki le había lanzado ese día.

Shun y Li se apresuraron a bajar la tensión del ambiente al levantarse también y propinarle a Ikki besos y abrazos de despedida, con lo que el Fénix empezó a alejarse... más pronto Sorrento corría tras de él luego de guiñarle un ojo a Shun.

\- "¡Hey! Yo también tengo que salir ya Ikki, ¡Te llevo hasta donde se pueda!."- ofreció en extremo alegre y aunque Ikki lo ignoró por completo y siguió su camino, Sorrento simplemente continuó tras de él listo para arrastrarlo a su carro de ser necesario.

\- "Solo quedamos nosotros dos Shun-kun. Yo te llevo a la mansión Kidoh, después de todo traje mi auto."- Li anunció sonriéndole a Shun de manera amable mientras ambos volvían a tomar asiento con la intención de terminar sus cafés y los panecillos que habían pedido.

Shun agradeció el gesto aceptando sin dudar, después de todo si de algo podía estar seguro era de que podía confiar en la pareja de su hermano... aunque a veces sintiese que había algo que le era ocultado por todos; tanto por Ikki y Li como por el mismo Sorrento, y sin embargo no lo sentía como un secreto que fuese pesado ni mucho menos algo malo, sino simplemente como un asunto que de alguna manera era privado y también correcto. Ya se enteraría en su momento si es que era el deseo del destino el que supiese, pero por ahora saber que Ikki era feliz y que además aceptaba su relación con Sorrento era su mayor alegría, una que nadie le podía quitar. Volvió su atención a Li y lo vio ensimismado bebiendo su café... volvió a sonreír, la vida era perfecta.

Por su parte Li estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos, oraba en silencio porque Ikki no sufriese ningún percance y daba gracias a los dioses por estar junto a él, y por saber que nunca más se separarían; puesto que si alguna cosa llegase a pasarle a su ave de fuego, él sería el primero en enterarse desde que las almas y vidas de ambos se habían convertido en uno. Porque si, ese había sido el deseo de Li, ser uno con Ikki, uno con aquella alma cálida que lo había conquistado, morir junto a él y nacer otra vez ambos en un mismo tiempo y amarse en cada vida como si fuese la primera y la última, recordando y olvidando en cada encarnación, vagando como un solo espíritu mientras residiesen en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

_*Ryu Li... yo te libero para que hagas con tu destino lo que más desees.*_

_*Lo que yo más desee... yo te deseo a ti... Deseo tu amor, deseo ser uno contigo y nunca deshacer ese lazo. Quiero conocer la dicha de partir junto a mi ser amado, de volver a nacer y descubrir en cada vida los placeres, el amor y el dolor junto a ti. Deseo ser humano, y quiero vivir mi humanidad junto a ti... y a nadie más.*_

 

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora =*.*=**

Alouuuuuuu, increíble pero cierto!... n.nU no demore otro año más para actualizar, y de hecho termine este fic *.* otro logro personal y regalo especial terminado y entregado... me siento felish como una lombrish y espero que a mi K-Li mosha le haya gustado su fic especial.

Bueno, no fue una pareja convencional... lo sé, pero espero que aún así haya gustado y si fue de esa manera y quieren dejarme un reviewsito pues prometo no molestarme n.n al contrario, les estaré muy pero muy agradecida por cualquier comentario que me puedan dejar... solo pinchen en el botoncito para dejar comentarios y digan lo que piensan xD; pero si no es así pues de todas maneras mil beshitos, apapachos y gracias a todas aquellas personas que hayan leído este fic, espero una vez más que lo hayan disfrutado.

Nosh vemosh próximamente, cariños para tod@s los fans de Saint Seiya!.

con miaulove  
 **chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Estudiante de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

Este capítulo fue terminado el 27 de Mayo del 2006

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


End file.
